Crossing the Pond
by Callie Summers
Summary: Two best friends are selected to go on exchange from Salem to Hogwarts. Will chaos reign? Will lives change? Will Honeydukes be able to keep enough Fizzing Whizzbees in stock? A hopefully new take on a somewhat tired plot. Please R&R. ^_^
1. A Message from the Ministry

****

Crossing the Pond

******************

Author notes: First of all, I would like to say that this is **NOT** a self-insert fanfic. Callie Summer is a character, but she is by no means me. I just love her name and personality so much that I use her in a lot of my fanfiction. Just because my pen name is the same as the name of my main character does not automatically mean that she is based on me. If I were actually Callie then I would have a lot more friends than I do now.

Second of all DISCLAIMERS! ^_^ Harry Potter and all related items are property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and all other copyright owners. This is a non-profit fan production. Please don't sue me, or contact me if you want to. However, Callista Jade Summers and Danaya Rochelle Ayanada are my own characters. Please don't take them. I spend a great deal of time developing every little detail that makes them special, and if you steal them I will be very sad. 

Alrighty then, on with the story!

******************

Chapter 1: A Message from the Ministry

Nothing in the world could have disturbed the peace of the beautiful July day that warmly graced suburban Minneapolis, Minnesota. The sky was a deep blue hue, scattered with fluffy clouds. Green leaves rustled in the warm breeze that kept the air from becoming overly humid. Children rode down the streets on scooters and back up on bicycles, while others swam or boated in the community lake. The atmosphere was perfectly peaceful, and nothing could change that peace.

Nothing except an owl carrying a letter to 18 Lake Claire Court, delivering a very important message to an auburn haired, 15-year-old girl. 

Callista Jade Summers was perched cross-legged on the edge of her double bed, brushing out her mid-back length hair and humming softly to herself. The window was open wide, allowing the wind to blow into the room and stir the wind chimes hanging from each corner of the gauzy white canopy. The bedspread itself was sky blue with a white lace covering, half hidden by a mound of pillows and stuffed animals. Sunlight poured into the room, reflecting off of the white furniture and teardrop prisms hanging from the ceiling. The smell of summer and Minnesota lake permeated the air. 

Callie finished brushing her hair and shook it out over her shoulders into a wavy, frothy mess. She stood, stretched out her black jean clad legs, adjusted the straps of her royal blue tank top and threw her brush towards her vanity where it landed with a clunk among the clutter. "Lovely," she murmured to herself, posing in the mirror like a runway model. "I almost match my room." She smiled at her reflection, then bent down to pull on a pair of black sandals. 

Suddenly and without warning, a tawny brown barn owl soared through the open window and perched atop the canopy. He held a very important looking envelope in his beak. Callie lifted her eyes and smiled. "Hey!" she greeted the bird happily. "Ya got something for me? Is it from Danny?" She straightened, lifted her arm and plucked the envelope from the mouth of the owl. "I don't have any owl treats, but you can have some Twizzlers if you want," she continued, tearing open the envelope and disregarding the seal. The owl hooted indignantly, then fluttered over to Callie's desk and picked up a bronze knut before flapping back out the window. "Hmmph. Picky," the teenager muttered. She opened up the letter and began to read the fancy script.

__

Dear Miss Summers,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to participate in an exchange program between The Montgomery School of Magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your sixth year of education. You will begin your journey on September 1st, when you will be expected to board the Hogwarts Express at no later than 10:00 A.M. Upon arriving at Hogwarts, you will be sorted into your house and begin your exciting and educational experience. Please prepare for your year by purchasing the supplies on the enclosed list. The Hogwarts faculty and I would like to congratulate your accomplishment, and are greatly looking forward to having you as a student. 

Most Sincerely, 

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster

Callie's jaw fell. Her eyes widened, and her body trembled. And without thinking, she let out a great, excited squeal, shattering the peace and quiet that had been dominating the neighborhood all morning. 

******************

At this same moment, the city of St. Louis, Missouri was beginning another bustling summer day. The streets were filled with cars, buses, and taxi-cabs, and the sidewalks were crowded with businessmen running off to work and tourists trying to see the sights. The sky was a hazy gray kissed with yellow sunlight, and the air was thick with humidity. In an apartment overlooking the greenish waters of the Missouri River, a 16-year-old girl with waist length, jet black hair and piercing blue eyes was sitting on a scarlet rug, stretching out her legs in preparation for a day of training. Music blared from the stereo next to her dresser, and her single bed covered with a black bedspread lay unmade. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, and posters of figure skaters plastered the wall. The day was incredibly normal and true to routine.

Only an owl carrying a letter to Apartment number 32 in The Silvers complex could break that routine.

Danaya Rochelle Ayanada reached straight forward, touching her nose to her knees and wrapping her hands around her feet. Her hair was tied up into a medium height ponytail, excepting two locks that hung down in front of her ears. She was dressed in black lycra knee-length shorts and a red T-shirt, with red rose earrings as a final touch. A red duffle bag with "Phoenix" monogrammed in black letters on the side lay by the door, abandoned for the moment. It would soon be toted to the local skating rink, where Danaya would start a day of practicing jumps, spins and choreography. Her window lay wide open, allowing the sounds of the city to blend with the high pace music tumbling from the stereo speakers.

Danaya stood and grabbed her foot behind her back, stretching out her quads. As she stretched her muscles, she noticed the tawny owl flying towards her room with an envelope tied to its leg. She quickly switched legs and hopped backwards to give the bird room to land somewhere in the chaotic room. The owl swooped in through the window and landed neatly atop Danaya's desk chair, hooting proudly. Danaya smiled, then walked over to the owl and untied the letter from it's foot. "Thank you, dear," she cooed in a mezzo-soprano voice. She gathered a handful of roasted soybeans and offered them to the large bird, who happily gobbled them up and flew back out the window and into the hazy sky. Danaya smirked a bit, then looked at the seal on the back of the letter. "Hogwarts" Danaya's heart suddenly started pounding in her chest. This was it. The moment of truth. The moment of acceptance or denial. The teenage girl's muscles tensed as she carefully tore open the envelope and lifted out the hand-written letter.

__

Dear Miss Ayanada,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to participate in an exchange program between The Montgomery School of Magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your sixth year of education. You will begin your journey on September 1st, when you will be expected to board the Hogwarts Express at no later than 10:00 A.M. Upon arriving at Hogwarts, you will be sorted into your house and begin your exciting and educational experience. Please prepare for your year by purchasing the supplies on the enclosed list. The Hogwarts faculty and I would like to congratulate your accomplishment, and are greatly looking forward to having you as a student. 

Most Sincerely, 

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster

A huge grin broke out on Danaya's face. "Oh my gosh!" she giggled, putting her hand over her mouth and beginning to bounce on the balls of her feet. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Danaya shrieked in happiness, then darted out of her room to find her mother, her duffle bag and figure skates left abandoned by the door. 

******************

"Kick!" Callie screamed into the telephone later that same morning. "Danny, that's so great! I can't believe we both got the exchange! We're going to England together!"

"I know! This rules! Hey, you know that supply list? We'll have to buy about half of those in England, especially the robes. When are you leaving?" Danaya's tone of voice was much calmer than Callie's, but still vibrated with excitement. 

"My aunt is taking me to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder August 29th," Callie answered. "We're going to get all of my supplies, then spend some time in Muggle London before heading out to King's Cross Station. You?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could tag along with you," Danny giggled. Callie could see the look on Danaya's face in her head; a big goofy smile and eyebrows sheepishly arched backwards. "My parents are both going to be away on important business with the Secretary of Magical Defense, and won't be back until after September 1st. I asked my mother today if she could cancel, but it's no go."

"No problem, I'm sure." Callie held the phone to her shoulder for a moment and twisted around from her perch on the kitchen counter. "Aunt Ellie!" she shouted through the window towards the tall, blonde haired woman in the backyard. "Can Danny come to Diagon Alley with us? She can live in my duffle bag." 

"Sure," The blonde replied, smiling in Callie's general direction. 

"It's good," Callie said into the telephone. "Come to my house by Floo Powder anytime the week before. This is gonna be so much fun! I can't wait!" Danny laughed on the other end of the line.

"Callie, it's not even August yet. You are going to be a pain in the arse to live with for the next month."

"To say the absolute least." Callie sighed, then glanced towards the doorway to the kitchen where her uncle Kenichi Tada, a tall, Japanese man, was standing and staring meaningly at the telephone. "Danny-kins, I gotta go, Uncle Ken wants the phone. I'll call you back later, okay?" With a final good-bye, the girls hung up the telephone. Callie jumped off of the table and ran towards her uncle, smothering him in a huge hug. "Uncle Ken!" she shrieked. "I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"So I heard!!" Kenichi replied, returning the hug and kissing Callie's head. "You have a lot to get ready, huh?"  
"Yeah. Like my CD Player and my laptop and my Playstation and-" Callie was cut off by the door to the backyard slamming and a harsh female voice.

"Your CD Player only, dear," Electra Tada spat. "You're a witch, and I expect you to act like one while you are at one of the most prestigious schools of magic on the planet. I want your muggle tendencies to be at an absolute minimum, understand?" Her brown eyes held nothing but ice for her niece. "American witches will not be misrepresented by all of your electronics." With her mind spoken, Ellie stalked into the kitchen and washed the dirt off of her hands. Callie turned around and looked at Ken, who frowned playfully then smiled and winked at the teenage girl. "We'll work it out," he whispered in Japanese. Callie returned his smile, then skipped out of the kitchen, through the hallway and out the front door to spread the good news to the rest of her wizarding friends.

"What did you say to her?" Electra asked as the door slammed shut and Kenichi followed his wife into the kitchen.

"Can't help you out here," Kenichi replied, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Don't worry. Callie is a highly adaptable creature."

"And you are a highly sneaky one," Ellie answered, playfully smacking her husband on the back of the head. "Just like every other muggle I've met." 

"As if witches aren't sneaky." Ken bopped Ellie on the head, then ran for the back door before she could magically attack him with flying kitchen utensils. 

******************

"We have liftoff!"

The voice belonged to a fourteen year old boy with unkempt black hair, round glasses, bright green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Moments after the shout, a muddy brown potato-sized creature was catapulted through the atmosphere and away from the green garden behind the Burrow.

Harry Potter watched with amusement as the gnome he had tossed into the sky disappeared over the horizon.

"Wow," Ron Weasley laughed as he pushed his red hair away from his sweaty brow. "That one was pretty aerodynamic." He then turned to a sheet of parchment that lay on a nearby rock. "That's your fifth, Harry," he declared, drawing a line on the paper with a piece of black stone. "You're still two behind me."

"I'm not used to de-gnoming," Harry replied, still staring out towards the horizon. "Not to mention the gnomes just don't seem to want to come out and play today."

"I'll say. I don't know why anyone would want to be outside in this heat." Ron looked at Harry, then flopped onto his back, laying in the soft grass and staring into the sun. "Geez, I'm beat. Let's take a break."

"You said it," Harry answered, falling onto his back as well. He let his gaze wander to the white fluffy clouds that floated lazily along the horizon. "Hey, that one kinda looks like the snitch, don't you think?" he asked after a moment, pointing at one of the clouds.

"Hmm I see a Swedish Shortsnout," Ron mused. 

"You've been spending too much time with Charlie."

"You've been spending too much time tuning your Firebolt." 

"Probably." Harry sighed and continued to stare at his cloud. He couldn't seem to find Ron's Swedish Shortsnout. Harry had been with the Weasleys at the Burrow for a decent part of the summer. Around the beginning of July he had received a letter from Mr. Weasley stating that he thought Harry would be safer living with a wizarding family than the Dursleys, who would most likely give Harry over to Lord Voldemort without a second thought. Harry, however, couldn't help but wonder if Mrs. Weasley was so worried sick about him that she had forced her husband to invite him over. Either way, the Dursleys had been more than happy to send Harry off, as long as no one came through the chimney this time. Uncle Vernon had taken a record amount of time to determine which he liked better, making Harry miserable or getting Harry out of the way- about 30 seconds. The entire family was desperate enough for normality that they gladly accepted the Weasley's invitation. Harry was picked up by Arthur and Ron in "the normal way"; a red, 1994 Dodge Neon that had been magically altered to the size of a small train car on the inside. "Old friend of mine gave it to me," Mr. Weasley had explained cheerfully as he drove away from number 4 Privet Drive. "Said he was getting a new one and would be more than happy to replace my old Anglia. I think it's an American car." Harry had grinned sheepishly, remembering the Ford Anglia that now ran loose in the woods behind Hogwarts. Harry and Ron chatted happily about all the activities they would have time for this summer- after all, Harry was going to be staying for two whole months. Harry couldn't remember ever being this happy about the summer holidays, even last year when he had attended the Quidditch World Cup. He was definitely in for a treat this year.

As Mr. Weasley pulled up to the Burrow, the whole family, excluding Percy, ran to greet their guest. Fred and George gave Harry great claps on the shoulder and continued to tell him all about their plans for the Gryffindor Quidditch team (they were dual captains) and a 7th year prank. Bill and Charlie had immediately offered to take Ron and Harry to a Chudley Cannons game later that month; both boys agreed enthusiastically. Ginny simply stood off to the side, but Harry often caught her bright brown eyes gazing in his direction. Mrs. Weasley fawned over anything that seemed slightly off-kilter on the boy; his hair, his overly large clothing, the fact that he was far too skinny. And, amidst all of the pandemonium, Mr. Weasley still managed to ask Harry about his plans for his fifth year in Hogwarts. 

It was too much to take in at once. Harry had felt as if his head was going to spin off his shoulders. But after a few days he had settled into the Burrow and now felt as if he were simply one of the family. 

"Hey, Harry," Ron said suddenly, breaking Harry's thoughts. "Tomorrow's your birthday, isn't it?"

"It is," Harry responded as the realization hit him. He hadn't remembered his birthday. He had been so busy having fun that there was no time to dwell on the fact that he would be fifteen the next day. "I can't believe I forgot."

"Great!" Ron exclaimed. He sat up and looked back towards the house. "Talk about good timing for that Cannons game. We can make a celebration out of it!"

"Really?" Harry asked, his interest piqued. He sat up as well, looking at Ron with large eyes. "A party?"

"Of course," Ron replied. He cocked an eyebrow and stared at Harry. "You're supposed to celebrate birthdays, right? I bet we could get your name up on the message board at the stadium."

"Oh, sure, and let everyone know that the amazing Harry Potter is in the crowd RIGHT THIS MOMENT!" A voice came from behind. Both boys turned around to see Bill staring down at them. "Not the best idea, you two. But we can go out to a pub later on if you like." He smiled at the two exhausted teenagers sitting on the grass beneath the blistering sun. "Mum says lunch is ready," he laughed. "And there are letters for each of you from Hogwarts."

Ron stood and brushed off the legs of his jeans. "I thought those didn't come until a few days later."

"Well, they're here now," Bill answered. "Come on, before Fred and George eat your sandwiches," he continued, winking and walking back towards the house. Harry lifted himself to his feet and blinked a few times, adjusting to the change in lighting. 

"Sounds like a plan," he murmured with a slight smile. "Quidditch and a pub happy birthday to me." Ron shook his head and smiled, a touch of sadness passing through his heart. He had never imagined life without birthday parties, but was sure that it was perfectly dreadful.

******************

Harry and Ron entered the kitchen with a great deal of relief to be out of the sun. Laid out on the kitchen table were 9 place settings- one for every member of the family excluding Mr. Weasley, who was busy at the ministry. 6 of these places were already filled by the other Weasley children. They were chattering excitedly over a piece of parchment. Harry recognized it to be the kind used for letters from Hogwarts, and wondered what all the fuss was about. "What's going on?" he asked as he and Ron seated themselves across the table from Fred and George. 

"Read your letters!" George answered enthusiastically, mouth half-full of turkey sandwich. "It's really cool!" He tossed two envelopes in the general direction of the two boys with a happy grin. Harry raised an eyebrow, then opened his envelope marked with the Hogwarts seal. All eyes were on Ron and Harry as they removed their letters and read them over. It was the same as every year- rules, information, supply list- and then a new paragraph that none of them had seen before appeared. 

_We would also like to inform all incoming and returning students that, this year, Hogwarts will host two students from the Montgomery School of Magic in the United States. We expect all pupils to be on their best behavior this year, and demonstrate the pride, compassion, and friendship that keeps Hogwarts together. _

Harry blinked and re-read the paragraph. "Exchange students!" he exclaimed. 

"From the colonies!" Ron added, a grin breaking out on his freckled face. "Oh, this'll be fun!"

"Yeah!" George piped in. "They won't know any of our tricks. Easy targets!"

Ginny laughed at this, nearly spitting out her pumpkin juice. "Now, now, George, that's not the Hogwarts spirit," She scolded. 

"Yeah, George, geez. Be nice!" Fred slugged his twin on the shoulder, and was smacked on the back of the head in turn. 

"I wonder what they'll be like," Charlie mused. "We never had exchange students while I was at Hogwarts."

"I hope they're both girls," Ginny stated loudly. "We already have enough obnoxious boys in this country."

"Great. American cowgirls. Sounds like a blast," Bill muttered, but a grin was still very apparent on his face. 

"I just hope one of them is in Gryffindor," Harry finally said, adding his thoughts to the conversation. "That'll be a nice change from the usual."

"What's wrong with Gryffindor?" asked George. "It's got us."

"Precisely," Percy's voice interrupted. "Perhaps one of these exchange students will be able to keep you two under control."

"Under control?" Fred laughed loudly. "Right! Sorry, Perce, but those two words aren't in my dictionary." Percy frowned in Fred's direction, and Ginny giggled, once again nearly snorting up pumpkin juice. 

Harry looked down at his letter and re-read it for the third time. Exchange students, at a time like this. He was amazed the Ministry had actually taken the risk. He bit his lip, concentrating, but not really thinking about anything. Ron once again burst his bubble of thought.

"Harry, pass the pickles, won't you?" Harry glanced towards Ron, then nodded and handed him a plate from across the table. He could ponder the strange motives of the Ministry of Magic later. Now it was lunchtime, and tomorrow was his birthday. Thinking too hard was not an option this summer. 


	2. Robes and Revelations

****

Crossing the Pond

****

Author Notes: Hey all. If you've made it here, yay! This chapter is well, disjointed. I wrote it in three major parts over the space of about a month, and it really has nothing to do with the title. Hopefully I'm coming up with something here. Please let me know what ya think! 

****

Chapter 2: Robes and Revelations

Although August had loomed greatly in the minds of Callie Summers and Danaya Ayanada as a large obstacle to conquer, the month went by with great speed. August 18th had been Callie's birthday. She was now officially 16 and able to start her 6th year of magical education. All of her gifts had been related to magic, except for the one from her uncle- a package of CDs featuring nothing but muggle artists, to "help her through any withdrawal." 

Finally, after a great deal of packing, panicking and drug induced sleep, Callie and Danny stood in the Tada's foyer dressed in their robes. Their trunks were stuffed to the brim and had proved difficult to fasten shut. It was the morning of August 29th, and the sun had just risen above Lake Claire. Shafts of light reflected off the etched glass in the door, sending rainbows dancing across the walls and bright beams onto the girls' faces. 

Callie was wearing sea green, short sleeved summer robes with a lightweight green cloak on top and black denim shorts underneath. Her hair was pulled up into a half ponytail, with loose tendrils curling around her face. On her nose was a brand new pair of glasses that had been prescribed only two days earlier. A green, pointed hat tilted at a jaunty angle completed the look of, as Callie's uncle had stated, "Cosmopolitan Sorceress." Around her neck was a pendant in the shape of a dragon, which held a green marble in it's tail. 

Danaya, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as dolled up as Callie, but was just as noticeable. She wore a simple cloak that matched the blue of her eyes, with white roses embroidered along the shoulders and sleeves. Every strand of her thick black hair spilled out from a blue headband, excluding the two strands that usually hung before her ears. Both wrists held at least 10 silver bangle bracelets, and both of her ears were home to 8 silver earrings- two wands, two cauldrons, two owls and two snitches. Kenichi Tada had made a remark about Danny as well, stating that she looked like one of the television psychics that advertised during daytime television. Danny had responded with a smirk and a rude gesture.

Neither girl spoke. Danaya twirled her bracelets, and Callie bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. Every now and then she spun around in a circle and adjusted her hat. "Where is she?!?" Callie finally let out at least, exasperated. "We were supposed to leave for Diagon Alley10 minutes ago!"  
"Just be patient," Danny answered. "Your aunt got home late last night, remember? She's probably exhausted."

"But I wanna go!" Callie resumed bouncing, this time banging the heels of her hands together to the same rhythm. Her insides felt like they were about to jump out of her mouth and do a complicated tap dance on the floor. "I can't stand this!" she burst out once again.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Aunt Electra suddenly appeared above the staircase on the second floor, levitating a small suitcase behind her. "Honestly, Callie, you are the most impatient girl I have ever dealt with."

"I know," Callie giggled in reply. Danaya smiled, smacking her forehead in disbelief. 

"You are going to get in so much trouble with that attitude," she remarked, glancing at the small brunette. 

"I know," Callie said once again with the same giggle. She began to jump on her tiptoes as Electra placed the suitcase with the two trunks and joined the girls. 

"The two of you can go on ahead to Diagon Alley and get started," she said. "I'll take our things to the Leaky Cauldron and get us checked in. Meet at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor by" she quickly glanced at her watch, adding seven hours to the current time. "16:45 Greenwich Mean Time."

"Huh?" Callie looked at her watch. It was 6:47 in the morning.

"4:45 England time," Danaya explained. "We have 2 hours and 45 minutes to get as much shopping done as possible. That includes sleeping potions to get over the time difference."

"Yippee for jet lag," Callie muttered. "So if we leave now, it'll be 2:00 P.M. there and when it's 10:00 P.M. there, it'll be" she paused, counting in her head. "3:00 P.M. here?"

"As I said, that list includes sleeping potions," Danaya repeated. She took Callie by the wrist and dragged her into the ornately decorated living room off to the left. "Come on! We have to get started!"

"This is gonna be weird," murmured Callie as she tried not to trip over her own two feet.

"Be careful, you too!" Ellie yelled towards the pair. Soon afterwards she heard two voices yell "Diagon Alley!" one after the other, followed by a "fwooosh" from the fireplace. She sighed, smiled and went to work shrinking and packing up the luggage.

******************

Diagon Alley was filled with wizards of all ages, shapes and sizes. Students bustled in and out of stores gathering their supplies, while merchants hawked their wares and children drooled over racing brooms. The sky was bluer than usual, without a single cloud to block out the bright sunshine. Music echoed from one of the stores, and animals hooted, squawked and screeched from every corner. 

Callie and Danaya arrived amidst all of the cacophony, blinking in the sunlight. "2:00 P.M., huh?" Callie muttered, squinting her eyes. 

"Get over it," Danaya retorted, pulling her shopping list out from one of her hidden pockets. "Hey, you have cargo robes, right?"  
"You mean on right now?" Callie lifted up her green robes and grinned. "Yup! Pick a pocket, any pocket."

"Good. You can carry my stuff." Danaya winked backwards towards Callie and began walking towards a large white building labeled "Gringott's". 

"I don't think so! Hey, wait up!" Callie was suddenly jolted back down to earth as her friend strutted off into the crowd. She pushed her way through a group of thirteen-year-old wizards carrying new brooms and followed the mass of black swishing hair barely visible over the many heads and hats. "Danny!" she called. "Where are you going?"  
Danaya stopped and turned around, holding out a hand to stop Callie from crashing into her. "First of all, grow up," she ordered. "You're acting like a two-year-old who lost her mother. You're 16, for crying out loud! You can handle yourself in a crowd!"

"But they're British," Callie mumbled as a feeble excuse.

"Second of all," continued Danaya, completely ignoring Callie's remark, "we can start out at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions or Flourish and Blotts. Unless you need to get money out of the bank?"

"Hmm? No, I've got plenty of cash." Callie grinned and shook her robes, which jingled with coins. "You?"

"I'm fine," Danaya replied. "And I'm certainly not in the mood to deal with goblins."

"Then let's go get robes!" Callie cheered, jumping three times and clapping. "Lead the way, oh knowledgeable one!" 

Danaya sighed and shook her head, but couldn't repress the grin that took over her face. She grabbed Callie by the arm and led her to a shop with robes of all creation in the window display. "Here we are!" she declared, throwing open the door and strutting into the store. Callie followed a bit more modestly, gazing around the sunlit shop. 

"Soooo how do we start?" she asked. Danaya suddenly found herself at a loss.

"Um I guess we ask for help," she said, looking around for someone in a uniform. A man with shoulder length brown hair and owl rim glasses was stacking sweaters onto shelves labeled "Slytherin", "Ravenclaw", "Gryffindor" and "Hufflepuff". "Excuse me!" Danaya called out, waving the man over. "Um we need robes!"

"Well you've come to the right place," the man laughed. He put down his stack of sweaters and approached the two girls. "How may I help you?"

"We need Hogwarts robes," Callie stated importantly, shoving her glasses up on her nose. The man blinked.

"Are you sure? You don't sound like Hogwarts students." He eyed the pair suspiciously. "Where are you from?"  
"We're Americans!" cheered Callie enthusiastically. Danaya went beet red at her friend's antics. The man raised an eyebrow. 

"I see and what houses are you two in?"

Callie looked at Danaya, who stared back in turn. "We don't know," Danaya finally answered. "We haven't really been told yet."

"I see won't you hold on for a moment?" The man shot another suspicious glance towards Callie and stalked off towards a back room. 

"Way to go, dork," Danaya scolded, smacking Callie on the back of the head.

"Ouch! What did I do?" Callie glared at Danny, rubbing her head.

"We're Americans!" Danaya giggled and jumped into the air, bending one knee behind her back. "We're so cute and adorable!" She shook her head. "Ye gods." 

"Sorry," Callie muttered. She folded her arms and shifted her weight, waiting for the man to return. "Why did he sound so suspicious of us?"

"Because we're strange." Danaya turned her cool blue eyes to her best friend. "Haven't you been reading the newspapers? About well you-know-who and all of that business?" Callie shook her head, and Danaya sighed. "That's right. You ignore stuff like that, don't you."

"Indeedy-deedy I do," replied Callie, cracking a smile. "I know. It's really horrible of me. Oh well, deal." 

Danaya was poised to make a witty remark when a gray haired lady in a green robe bustled out of a back room. "Are you the two Americans?" she asked inquisitively.

"Yes, we are," Danaya politely replied before Callie could act up again.

"Wonderful." The woman smiled and beckoned for the girls to follow her. "I was expecting you at some point. We'll have to measure you for customized first year robes, since you don't know your houses yet."

"I'm sure Callie's small enough to fit into one of the first year sizes!" Danny laughed. Callie wrinkled up her nose, silently vowing revenge. Madam Malkin said nothing, simply led Danaya and Callie to two pedestals surrounded by mirrors. Two more pedestals remained empty. 

"Now just wait here while I get your files," Madam Malkin instructed before hurrying back out the door. Callie looked at Danaya, who looked back. A grin broke out on both of their faces. 

"I am high and mighty! Bow to me!" Callie cheered in a booming voice, throwing a fist in the air and balancing on her left foot. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"You're a dork!" Danaya laughed, sitting down on her pedestal. 

"Aha, but I am a high and mighty dork!" Callie switched feet and turned a full circle. She stopped when she noticed two boys standing in the doorway. Her cheeks flushed pink and she immediately threw her hands behind her back. "Hi!" she squeaked sheepishly. 

"Hello" the boy with blonde hair and silver gray eyes stared at the two girls with a hint of disgust, clearly trying to figure out who they were. The other boy had shaggy black hair, round glasses and striking green eyes. He smiled weakly and climbed to the pedestal closes to the door. The blonde stared a bit longer, than stepped up onto the last remaining spot. He turned and studied Callie a bit more, who turned a deeper shade of red and recoiled from his glare. "Who are you?" the boy asked bluntly.

"Callista Jade Summers, Callie is fine," Callie answered in a quiet rush. "That freak over there is Danaya Rochelle Ayanada, Age 16, Blood Type AB-positive," she continued, regaining a bit of confidence.

"Why do we need to know blood type?" the black haired boy asked suddenly with a hint of amusement.

"In case there's a medical emergency!" giggled Callie. The blonde raised an eyebrow and studied Danaya, who smirked back. 

"Callie's 16, blood type O-negative, and an absolute idiot," she remarked. Callie nodded solemnly in agreement. 

"Draco Malfoy," the blonde stated. "15, don't know my blood type."

"Harry Potter, 15, B-negative the last time I checked," Harry said quietly, smiling in the girls' direction. Callie's eyes widened, and she giggled.

"Dude! Really? That's so kick!" she squealed. "Are you at Hogwarts?"

"Of course," Draco answered before Harry could say anything. "What are you doing here?"  
"Getting measured for robes," Danaya broke in, trying to keep Callie from getting out of control. "We're on exchange from the Montgomery School of Magic in Salem. We're both sixth years, but we don't have houses yet, so we need first year robes."

"Kind of dorky," muttered Draco. He was still staring at Callie, who was finding herself more and more uncomfortable under his gaze. 

"To say the least," she mumbled. "So you're both fifth years?" Draco nodded. Harry was staring straight ahead at his reflection, a look of concentration covering his face. "What house are you in?" Callie continued. 

"I'm in Slytherin," answered Draco. "Potter's in Gryffindor. Where do you think you'll be?"  
"Anywhere but Hufflepuff," Callie responded immediately. "I'm too nutty and evil for them. I think I'd scare them all to pieces."

"You're evil?" Harry asked. "How so?"

"Callie's a total bitch when she wants to be," Danaya replied. "Although personally I can see her going to Gryffindor. She's a crazy psycho-fiend who will do whatever she wants whenever she wants without anyone stopping her."

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Callie retorted.

"I'm hoping for Ravenclaw," Danny went on, once again ignoring her friend. "I think I'd do the best there." 

"How do you know so much about the houses?" Callie asked immediately in a hiss after Danaya had finished speaking.

"I read up on them last week. It's all in _Hogwarts, A History_."

"You actually read that?" Callie and Harry asked at the same time, apparently shocked into disbelief. "That thing's huge!" Callie gaped. 

"Huge, but helpful," Danaya said. At that moment Madam Malkin entered the room carrying measuring tape and a pile of robes. 

"All right, ladies, arms out," she ordered, tossing the tape into the air. It immediately began to take Danaya's measurements on it's own. Madam Malkin walked over to Draco and handed him a robe to try on. 

"So what are you doing when you're done shopping?" Harry asked as Callie watched the measuring tape nearly attack her friend, giggling.

"We have to meet my aunt at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor at 4:45," she answered. "You?"  
"Do you mind if I join you with a group of friends? We've been looking forward to meeting the exchange students ever since July. My friend Ron's little sister is excited beyond belief."

"Looks like you've found yourself a soul mate, Cal," Danny smirked. "Two girls who can go absolutely bonkers together. God save us all."

"You're just jealous because the voices don't talk to you, Coo-coo-ka-choo," Callie retorted. Draco once again raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. 

"Sounds like fun," Danaya said with a smile as the measuring tape made a ticking noise then moved on to Callie. "4:45 at the ice cream parlor. Cool. We'll see ya there!"

"I'll look forward to it," Harry smiled. Callie glanced at Draco, who glanced back. He simply shrugged, then returned to buttoning his robe. 

******************

Two hours and several shops later found the girls laden with bags, some filled with school supplies, others filled with goodies that had nothing to do with school in the least. Callie had spent a half hour in Quality Quidditch Supplies staring at gloves, even though she had played Quidditch for a total of one hour in her entire life. Danaya, in turn, had used up the rest of their free time browsing the Defense Against the Dark Arts section in Flourish and Blotts, and walked away with a book on protective symbols and amulets. By 4:45 it took all the power the pair had to walk and juggle their packages at the same time. Diagon Alley had cleared out a bit, but people still abounded who could be pummeled by a falling box at any time. Callie just barely managed to stick her nose above the bag carrying her schoolbooks so she could see her aunt waiting patiently at the ice cream parlor. "Aunt Ellie!" she called. Ellie looked up with a smile that quickly faded when she saw the sheer amount the girls had purchased. She leapt from her seat and ran to help the girls, taking two shopping bags from each and giving them a piercing stare in return. 

"Honestly. I give you two and a half hours and you take over Diagon Alley. What am I going to do with you?" She shook her head, blonde locks bouncing with the movement. 

"I guess we got a little carried-" 

"HARRY!!" Callie screeched, cutting off Danaya's apology and running towards the ice cream parlor, packages in tow. She smiled as the black haired boy glanced up. He was surrounded by people, mostly redheads with the exception of one, frizzy-haired girl. 

"Hi!" Harry answered, waving her over. Callie arrived at the packed table somewhat breathless, her hair tangled and her hat askew. "Buy much?" 

"Naw, not as much as usual," giggled Callie in reply. "Danny bought more than I did."

"Are you the exchange student?" the only redheaded girl cut in breathlessly. Callie smiled and nodded. The other girl squeaked and turned bright red, turning a pair of large, brown eyes down to the table. One of the redheaded boys, a twin, leaned across the table and shoved a hand under Callie's nose. "George Weasley," he declared as Callie shook his hand. "That's my other half, Fred. And the little mousy one is Ginny." Ginny wrinkled her nose. "I'm not mousy," she muttered. 

"And these are my best friends Ron and Hermione," Harry finished. Ron gave a half-hearted smile and Hermione waved her fingers. 

"Nice to meet you all," Callie replied happily as Danaya and Ellie finally caught up with her. She raised a hand and gestured towards the bedraggled pair. "This is my best friend Danaya and my Aunt Ellie."

"Hey," Danaya grinned, breathless. 

"We've already met," Ellie continued. "Callista, take your bags." She dropped the shopping bags carrying Callie's finds and summoned two more chairs. Callie and Danaya happily sat down, Callie plopping her elbows on the table and grinning at the twins. "So! Tell us anything and everything there is to know about Hogwarts."

Six voices all started speaking enthusiastically at once as Florean Fortescue brought out a tray of ice cream sundaes. And the conversation continued as Diagon Alley cleared out and the sun set, bringing twilight down onto the newly formed group of friends. From a table tucked away in a corner, Draco Malfoy watched the group with a disgusted look on his face. 


	3. Falling Through the Walls

Crossing The Pond

**Author notes:** Hey all, this is version 2.0. I totally redid the scene on the Hogwarts express because it just screamed Mary-Sue and I needed to give an excuse as to why Draco is beingÉ well, civil towards Harry. I'm probably going to be re-doing later chapters, too, because the Schnoogle reviews I've been getting are letting me know that this story isn't as non-stereotypical as I wanted it to be. -_-;; Anyways, enjoyÉ I'll try not to change it again. ^_^;;

Chapter 3- Falling through the Walls 

Callie Summers awoke to a sharp pain in her ribs and the sound of Danaya's voice in her ear. "Wake up, dork!" she scolded, once again kicking Callie as she lay prone in her bed, covers over her face. Callie groaned and peered out from beneath her blanket, glaring icicles at her raven-haired friend.

"Make me, loser," she mumbled in reply. Danaya grinned wickedly as she took Callie by the hands, yanked on her arms and pulled the girl out of bed and onto the floor. Callie's head clunked against the bedframe, and she squealed, kicking Danaya's feet out from under her and causing her to fall onto her rear. Danaya screamed happily, kidnapping a nearby teddy bear and chucking it towards Callie's face. 

"Dude!" Callie laughed, blocking the attacking stuffed animal. "It's freakin' six o'clock in the morning! Why do you have so much energy?"

"It's September first!!" Danaya replied excitedly, climbing to her feet. "Time to go to school!! We have to get all of our stuff together and head to King's Cross station if we want to make the train. So wake up and get dressed and let's go!"

Callie remained seated on the floor in her pajamas, staring up at Danaya with wide eyes. "Dude," she marveled, "You're acting like me."

"I had coffee this morning." Danaya laughed again, then grasped Callie's wrists and pulled her to her feet. "Come on come on come on!! Let's go let's go let's go!" Spinning around and laughing, she threw a T-shirt at Callie and began to chant "Hogwarts!" as Callie reluctantly pulled herself together and started packing up her trunk.

"So what are you wearing?" she asked absentmindedly, tossing a pair of black jeans on top of the T-shirt Danaya had chucked at her moments earlier.

"You mean now? This." Danaya twirled, showing off her tight red jeans and black tank top that she had just purchased in London. "With my red sweater, of course."

Callie shook her head, mind falling back asleep after its rude awakening. "We are going to look like such muggles."

"May as well, considering we act just like them. Shut up and pack!" Without another word about muggle fashion, the two girls went to work stuffing Callie's life into a trunk, a suitcase, and a green backpack.

******************

Four and a half hours later found the two teenage girls standing between platforms nine and ten at Kings Cross station. Electra Tada stood behind them examining the train tickets as Callie and Danaya made sure they each had all of their luggage on the trolleys in front of them. "Platform nine-and-three-quarters?" Electra stated questioningly. "Where in the name of Goddess is that?"

"Maybe it's up," Callie offered hopelessly, trying to precariously balance her backpack on top of a suitcase. 

"Or maybe it's up your-" Danny's retort was cut off by a sharp yell from Ellie. 

"Danaya, you watch your language from now on, you hear?" she scolded, flipping the tickets over. "Great. No instructions."

"So let's ask someone!" Callie piped up again, twirling around and looking for a guard. Danaya sighed and grabbed her shoulder.

"Are you nuts? They'll think we're all insane."

"But we are."

"Shush. No one needs to know about the voices in your head."

"But the voices say talk to a guard!"

"Both of you!" Ellie's voice had gone up several tones from her already harsh status. The two girls shut up immediately. The three once again stood gazing into the air aimlessly, trying to figure out not only how to get onto the platform, but where on earth it WAS. Callie finally sighed, let go of her trolley and leaned against a nearby barrier.

"This is so stupid," she muttered angrily. "The least they could do is tell usÉ eeep!" Callie was no longer in the hustle and bustle of King's Cross Station. Instead she seemed to have fallen right through the barrier and landed on her back in a new, hidden platform crowded with wizards and witches of all ages. Without changing from her prone position, she gazed around and laughed. "So that was it! All we had to do was walk through the barrier!" 

"What are you doing on your back?" George Weasley's freckled face suddenly appeared in Callie's line of vision, plastered with a silly grin. 

"I fell through the wall!" Callie giggled, propping herself up on her elbows and tossing her head backward to look at George. "But I found the platform, didn't I?"

"Well done!" George laughed, clapping and offering her a hand up. At that moment, Danaya and Ellie popped through the barrier, each pushing a trolley.

"Callie, I knew we could count on you!!" Danaya cheered, releasing her trolley. Ellie quickly flicked her wand to keep it from bashing into a group of unsuspecting second years. With the help of Danaya and George, Callie was soon on her feet and dusting herself off. "I knew your uncanny sense of stumbling into things would help us out eventually!"

Callie shook her head. "Dan, we're not even at school yet. I think it's a little too early to be crediting things to my uncanny sense of stumbling into weird situations." The girls were clearly giddy with delight, and didn't even notice when the other Weasley twin came to join the group. 

"What's going on?" Fred asked, staring pointedly at the two giggling Americans. The girls detailed a quick re-telling of their adventures in finding the platform, including a re-enactment of Callie's falling flat on her back through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Fred mentioned that they would have to try that next time while Electra tried to keep the two trolleys under control. Finally, after much pandemonium and shouting, each girl had their own trolley and was pushing it towards a car at the back of the train. As their luggage was loaded on, Callie rescued her green backpack and a beige animal carrier from her trolley. Fred bent down to peek inside the holes of the carrier, and found a pair of bright green eyes staring back at him. "What's this?" he asked.

"My kitty Kyo," Callie replied with a grin. "He weighs 29 pounds."

"Holy cricket!" George exclaimed unexpectedly. "What do you FEED him??"

"Engorgement potions," Danaya answered. "She's got this goal to have the fattest cat in the world-"

"Oh, I do not!" Callie stuck her tongue out at Danaya for lack of a free hand to hit her with. "We really don't feed him anything. He justÉ well, he just gets bigger and bigger. I don't know what's going on with him." A terrified squeal emitted from the carrier, and Callie suddenly melted into a big puddle of goo. "Aw, Kyo-baby-schmookum-pie! It's okay sweetie, we'll be on the train soon and you'll be out of that stinky cage!" 

Danaya and the twins watched this display with a mix of disbelief and astonishment at the quick personality change. "Wait until you see the animal in real life," Danaya whispered to Fred, who stood to her left. "It's FREAKIN' HUGE. I bet she takes it out on the train." 

"God save us all," Fred muttered in reply, still grinning wildly. 

"Well then!" George Weasley walked pompously towards Callie and hooked her right arm, helping to hoist her backpack onto her shoulder. "Shall we begin our journey to the happiest place on earth?"

"We're going to Disney World?" Callie asked happily. George arched an eyebrow. 

"Huh?"

"Muggle thing," Danaya answered. Fred had followed suit and taken her left arm. "Just ignore her, she does that a lot." The twins nodded, then grinned at each other as they escorted the girls onto the train, finally happy to have a lovely lady on each arm. 

******************

Harry Potter slid the door to his compartment shut as Ron and Hermione made themselves comfortable in the small room. The English countryside began to slowly chug past their window as the Hogwarts Express set off for its destination. Hermione sighed and dropped her tote bag on the seat next to her. 

"Wow, it's nice to be going back to school. I felt like my brain was losing everything over the break," she mused, gazing out the window. Ron and Harry shot each other looks of disbelief. 

"Hermione, that's what summer holidays are for," Ron answered frankly. "To let your brain ooze out every useful thing you learned at school." 

"Maybe to some people." Hermione wrinkled her nose, tapping her fingers on _The Standard Book of Spells, Level 5_. "My parents both decided to go on vacation without me this summer, and I was left at home with nothing to do but play with Crookshanks." 

"We went to a Cannons game," Ron said happily, ignoring Hermione's griping. "They lost, but that's all right, the season is young." Hermione made a face.

"Is Quidditch seriously all you two ever think about?!?"

The conversation was cut short by a shriek, a thump, and a wild yowling sound. Harry jumped to the door and flung it open, finding Callie flat on her stomach holding an unbelievably fat cat in a half nelson on the floor. She looked up and grinned at the black haired boy. "Hi!" she chirped, rising to her knees and holding tightly to her cat. "Guess I should put him back in the carrier, huh."

"Dear god, that's a huge cat!" Harry responded, mouth hanging open. Hermione and Ron joined him at the door, jaws dropping as well.

"What do you FEED that thing???" Ron demanded. "His body must be five times bigger than his head!"

"We don't feed him anything!" Callie insisted, struggling to hold onto her squirming cat. Danaya and the Weasley twins had now entered the car, and were all laughing loudly.

"Callie, that cat's bigger than you!" Fred exclaimed. George walked forward and helped to lift Callie to her feet, taking the cat from her arms and slinging him over his shoulder. The cat growled, but eventually settled down onto George's shoulder and began purring. Callie once again melted. 

"Awww! He looooooves you!" she cooed, standing on her tiptoes and mussing George's hair. George's face turned as red as his hair.

"Oy! What're you doing?" he demanded. Ron laughed loudly.

"Wow! You made him blush! George never blushes!" he stated with a grin. 

"I have mad skills," Callie replied coolly, nodding her head. Danaya rolled her eyes and grinned as Hermione suppressed a giggle. Harry reached up to scratch the cat's ears, then glanced at Callie. 

"So what are you two up to?" he asked. 

"Just hangin' with the cat," Callie answered. "And these two loons," she added gesturing to the twins, one of whom was still grasping a madly purring ball of black and white fur. 

"We were just about to start a game of exploding snap, want to join us?" Fred continued. 

"Ooh, explosions!" Callie cheered. "I like explosions."

"How about we blow you up, then?" Danaya asked, reaching up to extract Kyo from George's arms. "That'll be amusing. Callie flakes!" Callie made a face. 

"I don't think I'm very high in fiber." 

"We could always try."

The Weasley twins glanced at each other again, wondering if they really did know what they were getting into. The trio followed suit. It was true; Americans really were a few twigs short of a broomstick. 

As the group continued to squabble over what would be exploding, cards or people, the door at the end of the train car opened and a blonde boy, flanked by two larger boys on either side, swaggered in. He stopped as he saw the mass of redheads blocking the aisle. "Oy, Weasleys," he called. "Too many of you to fit into a compartment?"

All heads turned to Malfoy, who had stopped walking and was now standing with a smirk twisting his lips. Callie smiled and waved wildly.

"Draco!" she called. "Wassup?" 

Malfoy looked disgusted. "Excuse me?"  
"What's up? What's hangin'? How's it goin'? What's on the move?" At this point Danaya looked absolutely mortified and the Gryffindors were trying not to collapse into giggles. 

"What's wrong with your cat?" Malfoy asked Danaya, ignoring the previous comments from Callie. 

"He's not mine," Danaya answered. "He's Callie's." Silver eyes flew to Callie, who nodded smugly.

"Aha." Draco paused meaningfully, studying Callie's face as if he was memorizing it for later use. "Mind clearing out the hallway? Some of us would actually like to get through." He began to walk forwards again; as if on cue, Crabbe and Goyle followed. Malfoy stopped only inches away from the group; Crabbe and Goyle were so surprised they nearly knocked into him. "Although I suppose you're USED to close quarters, aren't you, Weasleys?"

Ron looked ready to lunge at Malfoy and break his neck, but Hermione quickly grabbed his collar and stopped him. 

"Go screw yourself, Malfoy," Harry hissed. Malfoy gave him a look to kill, opened his mouthÉ and said nothing. He simply shrugged and stalked off. 

Harry watched the three retreating figures with morbid interest. "What was that?"

"What do you mean, what was what?" Callie asked, now thoroughly confused. "Aren't you friends?"

"Are you MAD?" Ron shrieked. "He's Draco Malfoy! He's a filthy evil bastard!! He's-"

"Being civil," Harry mused thoughtfully. "For a Malfoy, anyways. He hasn't spoken to me once yet. He justÉ walks by or looks at me or puts up with it. Even in the robe shop he didn't say a word, good or bad. He hardly looked at me. You'd think the place would've been destroyed the way he usually goes after me."

"So you're not friends?" piped up Callie once more. Many heads shook in reply.

"Not in a million years," Hermione sniffed. "So what about exploding Snap?"

The group burst into conversation again, trying to put the latest Malfoy incident aside, and finally sat down in the middle of the hallway to play their game. Many explosions, both of cards and laughter, followed the train on its way to Hogsmeade station. 

******************

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade just after twilight. The sky was still tinged with pink as the excited students poured from the train doors out onto the platform. Everyone down to the last first year had changed into his or her school uniforms. A line of black carriages with no horses stood along the road next to the platform, while a giant man holding a lantern was waving and screaming something inaudible over the general cacophony. All around old friends greeted each other with warm hugs and gleeful voices. Harry, Ron and Hermione descended from the train car as a group, each grinning enthusiastically. "Let's run and get a carriage together," Ron yelled, pushing his way through the crowds towards the line of vehicles.

"What about Callie and Danny?" Harry asked, but his voice was lost in the hustle as he tried to keep up with Ron and Hermione. 

Callie and Danaya stepped off of the train sometime later, struggling in their long black robes. Callie's backpack kept knocking into people, and frightened squeals emitted from the animal carrier every few minutes. "Ack, this is pandemonium!" she shouted, trying to keep a grip on the back of Danaya's robe while passing her cat to an old, kindly conductor who promised to make sure Kyo arrived safely in the school with her luggage. 

"Nice big word," Danaya answered. She herself was looking frantically around above the mass of students, trying to find directions. "SoÉ where do we go? The carriages?"  
"I suppose. But-" Callie's thought was cut off when the booming voice was suddenly made clear- 

"First years, this way!"

"ErmÉ" Callie turned Danaya around and looked at her. "Aren't we first years?"

"Well, IÉ no! We're sixth years!"

"But it's our first year at Hogwarts." Callie adjusted her backpack and began to make her way towards the unbelievably large man. "Look, it never hurts to ask. Let's just go find out."

"Fine. You go talk to the jolly giant and I'll check out the carriages. I'll meet you over there in a few minutes if you don't call me." Danaya grabbed Callie's hand and shook it once. "Good luck, soldier!" Callie winked, saluted, and scampered off through the crowd towards the giant. Danaya turned once again towards the carriages and followed the flow of the crowd in their direction. Within a few seconds she caught sight of a shock of red hair climbing into the doorway of one. "Hey, Weasley!" she called, unsure of who's face was attached to the mop of hair. Ron turned around and looked at her.

"What?" he asked, somewhat perturbed at being called by his last name.

"Do you know what we're supposed to do?" Danaya asked as she fought her way into earshot of Ron. "We're completely confused."

"Where's Callie?" Ron was now hanging out of the carriage door, gazing out at the crowd. 

"She went to talk to that huge guy over there," Danaya answered, pointing. "He says he's for first years only, but we're not sure if we count as first years or not."

Ron was about to answer when Hermione stuck her head out of the door beneath him. "Go talk to Hagrid," she answered. "The carriages won't leave for a while anyway, so if you're supposed to be here you'll have plenty of time to get back." Danaya nodded and waved, shouting her thanks to the pair as she was once again swarmed by a group of students. When she had regained her balance, she skipped over a tote bag that had fallen to the ground and started working her way back towards the accumulating group of first years. Callie stood proudly at the front, staring up towards the large man's face. Within a few minutes Danaya had arrived at Callie's side and lightly punched her arm.

"What's going on?" she asked. Callie smiled and gestured towards the giant.

"This is Hagrid. He says we count as first years, so we're with this group." Hagrid smiled cordially at Danaya, black eyes squinting up.

"Good evenin', Miss Ayanada," he boomed. "You doin' okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Danaya answered politely. Gazing around, she observed the large group of eleven year old, somewhat frightened children. Danaya couldn't help but giggle. 

"Callie, look, they've put you in a group with the same maturity level as you!" she laughed. Callie slugged her best friend on the arm in response, turning slightly pink. Hagrid laughed as well, clapping Callie on the shoulder and causing her knees to bend as he made sure all of the youngest students were in the right place. 

"All right then! Let's head off!" he shouted, waving his lantern high. Danaya and Callie ended up leading the line of first years into a wood and down a slippery path, the light of the rising moon obscured by thick tree branches. As they walked, a little boy approached Callie and tugged on her sleeve. "Excuse me," he asked timidly, "but how old are you?"

"Sixteen," Callie replied with a smile. "We're exchange students, so we're first years too, in a way. What's your name?"

"Jason," the boy answered. A beam of moonlight showed off a head of nicely trimmed, sandy blonde hair and green eyes. "My dad says I'm going to be in Slytherin. What house do you want?"

"I don't know. Gryffindor, I guess." Callie started for a moment as she caught her toe on a tree root sticking out from the ground. As she regained her composure, she looked up and found herself facing a large, glowing, sprawling castle across a placid lake. "No way," she murmured, frozen in place. Danaya stood beside her, just as mesmerized.

"It must be at least four times bigger than Montgomery," she breathed, completely taken aback. The whole group of students stood utterly still as if hypnotized by the sight of the castle against the blanket of stars in the sky. Hagrid, once again bringing the first years back to reality, broke the spell.

"All right, four to a boat, hurry up now!" Callie and Danaya snapped out of their awe-filled state of mind and noticed for the first time the line of rowboats at the edge of the lake. 

"Yes! Boat ride!!" Callie squealed, lifting her robes above her feet and half skipping, half stumbling down the incline towards the shore. Danaya was quick behind her, and the two girls climbed into the boat at once, each taking a seat as close to the front as possible. "Aw, SWEET!" cheered Callie, gazing up at the castle. She once again started banging her fists together in excitement. "Danny, I can't BELIEVE this!! Look! It's actually happening, we're actually here!!"

"Of course we are, Doof," answered Danaya. However, she was unable to hide the utter giddiness in her voice. The boat shook as two more first years climbed into the back, joining the two girls up front. One of them was Jason; the other was a mousy little brunette with clear blue eyes. 

"Amazing," the brunette squeaked. "I've heard all about it from my brother but I never thought it would be this spectacular!"

"It's all shiny!" Jason cheered, taking Callie by the arm. He looked up at her face, bathed in moonlight. "What do you think?" Callie smiled and sat down on the seat.

"I think it's the most fabulous place I've ever seen in my life," she responded. The rowboats were now full, and had begun their trek across the lake towards the brightly lit castle. Excited whispers danced over the water's surface, which reflected the starry sky in circular ripples. Jason and the other first year were kneeling in the front of the boat, while Callie and Danaya had situated themselves towards the back so the younger children could have a clear view. Danaya, smiling contentedly, rolled up her sleeve and gently dragged her hand through the cool water. A sudden sensation of something slimy and solid made her shriek and jump backwards. 

"What? What? What bit you?" Callie demanded immediately, staring wide eyed at her friend.

"Something big and gooey!" Danaya gasped in reply. "Ick! Ick! Icky icky ick!" 

"It's probably just the giant squid," the young brunette girl replied calmly, gazing back towards the pair. Danaya's face fell.

"There's a giant squid in the lakeÉ?"

"I don't think anything will surprise me anymore," Callie muttered, still gazing forward towards the castle. She couldn't get enough of the sight; it was like she was trying to drink it all in with her eyes. 

Far too quickly the boats arrived at the other end of the lake, magically pulling up on shore. The students hoisted themselves up and out of the vessels, congregating on the solid ground. Hagrid made his way up towards the front, his lantern illuminating a large wooden door. He lifted his huge hand and knocked heavily three times. The door swung open, revealing an impossibly large hall lit by torches on either side of a giant staircase. Callie's breath caught in her throat, and Danaya gripped her best friend's hand. This was it. The moment they had waited for all summer. The two girls looked at each other, smiled, then stepped together through the threshold and into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	4. Looking At Your Heart

Crossing the Pond

******************

Author Notes: Chapter 4 v2.0. It's not as completely re-vamped as Chapter 3 was, but I did change a few little details because I'm prepping the whole story for Schnoogle and I want it to be quite nice. Yes, the 30 pound cat is real- he's my baby. ^_^ My cat Kyo weighs 30 pounds (or 13.5 kilos), and is 14 inches (35.5 cm) tall and 28 inches (71 cm) around. We've submitted him to the Guiness Book of World Records, and we're waiting to hear back. I just had to put him in hereÉ maybe he'll be important later. ^_^ Enjoy!

******************

Chapter 4: Looking at your Heart

The hall behind the large wooden door was larger than anything Callie or Danaya had ever laid eyes on. The ceiling seemed to stretch off into infinity, and the torchlight cast eerie shadows on the walls. Off to the right they could hear the sound of hundreds of chattering voices; the rest of the school must have already arrived. Hagrid, after making sure all of the students were safely into the entrance hall, raised his hand once again and herded the group into a small antechamber off to the side, smiling kindly. "You'll wait here until the sortin' ceremony," he said, winking at the nervous bunch. "Be good, now!" With that, he closed the door to the room and was off.

Callie turned and stared at Danaya. Her stomach had suddenly come under attack by millions of butterflies, and she wanted to cry. "Danaya," she murmured, "I'm really nervous."

"Just relax," Danaya answered. She was staring straight ahead at the wall, face still as stone. "I'm sure they just point a wand at you and tell you where to go."

"I heard you have to wrestle a Hippogriff," a first year piped up from a corner. Callie's eyes grew wide, and she latched onto Danaya's arm.

"I don't want to wrestle a Hippogriff!" she squealed. When the only response she received was an exasperated glare, Callie sighed. "Seriously, though. I'm nervous beyond belief. My knees are shaking and my tummy's full of butterflies andÉ" Callie squished her green eyes shut. "I feel like I'm either going to cry, throw up or both." Danaya's face immediately turned from angry to sympathetic. She threw an arm around Callie's shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry," she repeated. "I'm sure we'll both be sorted into the same house. If you need anything at all, I'm here to protect you, okay?" Callie sniffled and nodded, and Danaya hugged her once again. "Just stay calm. Breathe, Cal. It's exciting, not scary." The slamming of a door and the sudden silence of the students around the pair cut off her comforting words. The two teenage girls looked up to see a tall, stern looking witch in emerald robes with her hair pulled back into a tight bun standing before the group. She gave a slight nod in the direction of the two exchange students before addressing the whole crowd.

"Good evening, and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor McGonagall." She paused and took in the room with her sharp eyes; the woman clearly didn't miss a beat. "Now before you begin your education in the Magical Arts you must be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. While you are here your house will be like your family. You will eat with your house, attend classes with your house, and spend your free time in your house's common room. Your triumphs here will earn your house points; your failures will lose points. I expect excellent behavior from each and every one of you, no matter what house you are in or how old you are." The witch shot another look towards Callie and Danaya; that last remark had been directed exclusively at them. Callie shivered, already feeling a sense of dislike towards McGonagall. Danaya, on the other hand, felt nothing but awe and respect. McGonagall began to speak again. "Now, if you'll follow me we will enter the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses." She turned on her heel and headed back through the door she had entered minutes ago, beckoning for the first year students to follow her. Callie grasped Danaya's hand, and the pair closed up the back of the line as they re-entered the entrance hall and marched into the mysterious room to the right.

The Great Hall held too many wonders to be seen in such a little time. Callie's first reaction was to gaze up and stare at the hundreds of candles floating in the air; her eyes were soon led all the way to the top of the ceiling, which was actually a replica of the starry sky outside. "It's bewitched to look like the night sky," Danaya murmured, also gazing in awe. "But I never thought it would be that realistic."

"Sure beats the Weather Channel," Callie whispered back. She was beginning to feel nervous as she slowly walked towards the front of the hall, being examined by hundreds of pairs of curious eyes. People were straining to get a good look at the Americans; some students even resorted to standing on their chairs to catch a glimpse of the two girls. Danaya shivered. 

"So do you feel like an animal on parade?" she asked as they finally reached the small area in front of the faculty table. 

"Just a little." Callie quickly glanced at some of the teachers, catching Hagrid smiling proudly at the group. "I like the big guy," she added quickly before Danaya broke away. After a moment, the conversation in the hall died down and silence reigned. Callie turned and looked out over the school en masse. She caught sight of the redheaded Weasley family, all sitting at the Gryffindor table, and a glimpse of a silver head that unmistakably belonged to Draco Malfoy. Danaya smiled and winked at the Gryffindors; a young, brown haired boy turned to what looked to be his brother and started whispering excitedly. "Already flirting, huh?" Callie asked. Danaya just grinned. Callie turned around and looked at the faculty table again; to her surprise a stool had been brought out with a ragged old wizard's hat set on top. She furled her brow, trying to figure out what it was. Unfortunately, the hat began to sing, causing Callie to jump backwards and grab Danaya's sleeve. "Holy crap!" she whispered. Danaya giggled. Callie stood stone still, hanging onto the hat's every word until finally, the song ended and the hat was still once more. After a minute of applause, McGonagall was again front and center. She held a scroll of parchment in her hands and turned to face the new students.

"When I call your name, I will place the Sorting Hat upon your head and you will be sorted into your house." Without further ado, she snapped open the scroll and began calling names. "Anderson, Robin!"

A young girl with black pigtails timidly tiptoed towards the stool. She sat down and allowed Professor McGonagall to place the hat on her head. It fell down over her eyes, and a giggle rippled through the room. After a moment, the hat screamed- 

"RAVENCLAW!"

The second table from the right suddenly broke into a cheer, and Robin Anderson hopped down from the stool and skipped over to join her new house. Callie smiled weakly; she was half relieved that she wasn't wrestling a Hippogriff, but still a bit nervous about having her house announced in front of the whole school. 

The next name was called. "Argall, Christopher!" A young boy with brown hair was sorted into Hufflepuff. And then- "Bailey, Michelle!"

"Wait a sec!" Danaya hissed. "They forgot me!!!"

"Maybe they're leaving us for last?" Callie offered weakly as Michelle was sorted into Gryffindor. "Look, there's no way they could have left us off the list. Let's just wait until the end of the ceremony."

"You're so passive aggressive," Danaya whispered back, obviously peeved at having been passed over. Callie sighed and glanced out over the school again. Harry was looking at her and giving her an encouraging smile. Callie grinned back slightly, pushing her glasses back up onto her nose.

McGonagall read through the B's, C's, D's, and the rest of the alphabet up to the S's. "Sukimoto, Maiko" was sorted into Ravenclaw. Alphabetically, Callie was next. She tensed up and stared at the scroll in Professor McGonagall's hand, too afraid to stare directly at the teacher. McGonagall opened her mouth-

"Thomas, Maximillian!"

"Crap," Callie spat. Danaya smirked, watching the scared looking boy as he was sorted into Hufflepuff. Next up was Jason Turin, the boy who had latched onto Callie during the trip to the school. He brazenly walked towards the stool and took a seat, looking proud and dignified as McGonagall placed the hat on his head. Callie couldn't help but smile at his "holier-than-thou" attitude. Seconds later the hat shouted a very defiant "SLYTHERIN!"

What the girls now knew to be the Slytherin table let out a cheer. Jason smiled at Callie as he skipped down to join the other first years who had been sorted into the same house. 

McGonagall passed through U, V, W, and finally reached "Zabini, Olivia." The other first year who had been in the boat with Callie and Danaya stepped forward and plopped herself down on the stool, feet dangling several inches from the floor. The hat was only on her head a few seconds when it once again rang out, "SLYTHERIN!" through the entire room. The Slytherin table cheered once again, and finally, only Callista Summers and Danaya Ayanada remained standing at the front. Both felt incredibly isolated and embarrassed to be stared at by so many people, but McGonagall interrupted this quickly.

"As you should all know, this year Hogwarts has the honor of hosting two exchange students from the United States. They will now be sorted into their respective houses. I expect the students of those houses to lend an extra hand as they adapt to life here at Hogwarts." The room was once again utterly silent; McGonagall seemed to have a talent for quieting a room. Finally, she cleared her throat and called a name.

"Ayanada, Danaya!" 

Danaya courageously stepped forward, shoulders back and head held high. Now Callie was standing by herself; she kept her eyes fixed completely on Danaya's face. Danaya sat down on the stool and let Professor McGonagall place the Sorting Hat onto her head. There was silence for about fifteen seconds, and then-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table let out the loudest cheer of the night. The Weasley twins leapt to their feet and started leading a cheer inaudible over the rest of the noise. Danaya's face broke into a huge grin, and she excitedly darted over to the Gryffindor table, whispering to Callie as she passed, "See ya in a few!" Callie nodded, swallowing and trying to calm her nerves. The room quieted down again, and McGonagall once again read from her scroll.

"Summers, Callista!"

Callie took a deep breath and swallowed. It felt like a ten-pound ball of lead had been dropped right down her throat and into her internal organs. Each step was like walking on glue- the hat seemed so far away. Finally she made it to the rickety stool and cautiously sat down, trembling with nerves, face flushed red. Before she could think the hat was on her head, falling over her eyes, knocking her glasses down on her nose. To her surprise, she heard a small voice in her head.

"Interesting, interestingÉ well. You're going to be a bit of a troublesome one, I can see." Callie shut her eyes tight, wishing for a quick decision. The hat hesitated, then continued. "You're courageous, obviously, and very intelligent even though sometimes you don't act like it. You don't mind breaking rules either. Any house would suit you. Gryffindor? Maybe that would be best." Callie wished the hat would just shut up. "But thenÉ there's a little something thereÉ yes, yes. A little extra snap, a little extra cunning. Well, at first I was thinking Gryffindor, but now I think we'll go withÉ" Callie swallowed again. Here it was. 

"SLYTHERIN!"

Everything went silent. Although the Slytherins were cheering and banging their fists on the wooden table, Callie could hear only the thumping of her heart. McGonagall removed the sorting hat from her head. She stood and made her way timidly towards the Slytherin table, still unable to comprehend the cacophony being caused by the students. She looked up at Danaya, tears forming in her eyes. Danaya simply shrugged, a helpless smile gracing her beautiful face. Callie turned away and looked down so no one could see her cry. She continued walking towards the back of the Slytherin table, throat tight and breath catching in her throat. This wasn't right. She and Danaya were supposed to be together. They were best friends, personality clones. They couldn't be separated. She couldn't function without Danny. She would be completely lost. Callie sniffed and yanked her glasses from her face, wiping the tears from her eyes with her hand. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. 

"Are you all right?" 

A soft female voice brought Callie back to life. She blinked and put her glasses back on her nose, bringing the face of a teenage girl with light blonde hair and brown eyes into view. Callie nodded, and the girl immediately embraced her. "Oh, poor girlÉ come on, sit down." She pulled out a vacant chair from the Slytherin table and sat Callie down, taking her glasses off of her face and wiping them clean. "What's wrong? Not the house you wanted?" Callie nodded, then shook her head, then looked up. 

"Who are you?" She asked. The blonde girl laughed. 

"Oh, sorry. My name's Molly Whitby, a sixth year. We'll be roommates. Callista, right? Is Callie okay?" Callie nodded again. "So you didn't want Slytherin?"

"NoÉ I mean yesÉ I meanÉ well, I wanted to be with Danaya!" she whispered. Albus Dumbledore, recognizable from many books Callie had looked at, was speaking. She lowered her voice more. "Danny and I are best friends. We've never been separated, ever. And I have no social skills whatsoever without her. I'm totally lost." Callie instantly broke down again, tears flowing fresh from her eyes. Molly sighed and wrapped her in a hug. The two sat there in their own world, Molly rocking slowly, trying to calm Callie's nerves. Finally, she spoke.

" I understand. I know how it feels to be separated from someone you care about," she murmured lovingly. "But don't worry, we won't bite. Now why don't you sit up and eat dinner?" Callie opened her eyes and looked at the table, which was suddenly full of food. To her surprise, four more girls were smiling back at her. 

"Are you all right?" the girl farthest to the left asked. She had short, reddish brown hair with bleach blonde highlights and true blue eyes. Callie nodded, sniffling and wiping at her tears again. "It's okay. I felt the same way when I got Slytherin. My name is Sadie Callaway." She reached across the table and extended her hand. Callie shook it, managing a weak smile. Sadie gestured at the three girls to her right. "In order, they're Laura Lee, Morgan DeMarco and Rin Walken." The girls waved, all except for Laura. Callie waved back, feeling a bit better.

"So you're not all evil like I've heard?" Callie asked timidly. Sadie laughed. 

"Nah, only some of us." As she spoke, a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes identical to Molly's popped up behind Rin. 

"Molly, is she okay?" Marcus asked, putting his hands down on the table on either side of Morgan's shoulders.

"Fine," Molly answered. She glared at her brother. "You know you're not gonna get any this year either, don't you?" Morgan, a tough, athletic looking girl with dark blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, looked about ready to uppercut Marcus, who grinned mischievously. 

"Aw, but you're all so cute!"

"He's my twin brother," Molly whispered to Callie. "One of the evil ones."

"I am not!" Marcus retorted, standing up straight again. "The only evil one here is you, you little-"

"Marcus!" Sadie shoved her chair out with a scraping noise and took the blonde boy by the arm. "How about you bring us some chocolate pudding from that side of the table, hmm?" she asked. Marcus wrinkled his nose, but followed orders. Sadie smiled, satisfied, and sat down again, digging into a baked potato. 

"SoÉ do you guys play Quidditch here?" Callie ventured. Rin nearly spat out her pumpkin juice laughing.

"DO we? It's only the most important thing to the entire male population of the school!" she squeaked. In the dim light Callie caught the sight of yellow orange hair and, to her surprise, yellow eyes. "Do you play?"

"I was a reserve seeker at my old school," Callie answered, finally taking a bite out of a chicken leg. "They told me I should try out for my house team here."

"We already have a seeker," Rin answered. "But I know we need a new chaser and keeper this year. You should go out for the team. Dumbledore said house try-outs are next week. I bet you'd make a fine Chaser." Callie smiled more brightly.

"Thanks! I will!" She let her eyes fall to Laura Lee, the only girl who had yet to speak. Laura had long black hair, black eyes and extremely pale skin. She looked like a mix of an Asian princess and a Scandinavian snow queen. She was also glaring icicles at Callie. Their gazes met and a spark of rivalry automatically hit. Callie furrowed her brow, then turned her gaze back to the other girls, trying to ignore Laura's glowering. "Okay, here's a big questionÉ any hot guys in this school?"

She had said the magic words. Sadie, Molly, Morgan and Rin immediately started detailing the make-up of handsome boys at Hogwarts all at once, beginning in Slytherin and extending to the other houses. When they had finished with boys, they started on teachers, explaining the curse of the Defense Against the Dark Arts job and who would let you get away with what. The dinner and conversation continued happily, until each student was too full to eat another bite. Finally, Dumbledore tapped his glass with a knife and called for silence. When the hall had substantially quieted down, he stood and gazed out over the student body.

"Now that we are all filled to the brim and it is decently past all of our bedtimes, I would like to wish you all a good night and a wonderful first day of studies tomorrow. Prefects will please lead students to their respective houses. Thank you all for a wonderful evening!" The school broke into chatter again as chairs scraped the floor and prefects called for new students to follow them to their houses. Callie tried to look for Danaya above the pandemonium, but couldn't distinguish her from the rest of the heads. Her eyes then grazed back towards the staff table, where she saw a tall, pale man with longish black hair staring at her intently. She immediately blushed and moved her eyes, heart beating. "Who is that teacher?" she asked Molly as the crowd started migrating towards the door.

"Severus Snape, Potions Master," Molly replied sharply. "He's also the head of our house. You'll be fine as long as you don't cross him." Callie sighed.

"Can't promise any of that."

"Just don't get the rest of us in trouble like Sadie always does," Morgan laughed. She slugged Sadie on the arm, and Sadie moved to hit her back. Callie laughed as she watched the spat, spirits rising even higher. Slytherin seemed like her kind of place after all.

Callie followed her new roommates down a corridor that she was told led to the dungeons. They stopped suddenly in front of a blank, non-descript stone wall. A tall boy with black hair said the words "Dragon Blood", and the wall suddenly opened to reveal a gray room lit by green torches and a blazing fire. High-backed chairs surrounded the fire, but green, squashy leather chairs and sofas lined the walls towards the door. Golden torches containing normal fire graced the walls beside these chairs, and green and silver tapestries hung from the ceiling in front of two doors. Moonlight streamed in from windows at ground level on either side of the fireplace. They were draped with green curtains and pulled back with silver tassels. Rin let out a low whistle. "Oooh, someone's been redecorating," she murmured. 

"I bet it was Malfoy's dad," Sadie whispered back. "Remember how much he was whining about the common room last year? I swear, that kid is the most spoiled brat I know."

"Malfoy?" Callie spun around and scanned the crowd of Slytherins, looking for the silver head belonging to the boy in question. He was nowhere to be seen. 

"Yeah. He's bloody rich. Father'll do anything to keep him happy." Sadie shrugged and took Callie by the arm. "Come on, I'll show you our room. Hopefully that's a little more nicely done too." The group of girls ducked behind a tapestry and climbed a stone spiral staircase that opened up into a round room with seven polished wood doors. Sadie opened one and strode in, taking in a deep breath. "Oh, it's GREAT to be back!" she exclaimed. Callie ducked into the room after her, finding her luggage safely at the front of her bed and Kyo asleep on her pillow.

"Oh, you're okay!" she breathed, running over to hug her cat. Kyo made a low yowling noise before rolling over onto his back and purring contentedly. Rin was staring at the animal.

"Dear God, that thing is huge," she murmured in amazement. "But he's so cute!" Rin laughed, crawling onto the bed and rubbing Kyo's tummy as Callie scratched his ears.

"He's all squishy," Callie replied, smiling at Rin. "I love him just the way he is."

"I have a cat too," Rin said lightly. "His name is Edward, he's a little gray shorthair. Think they'll get along?" Callie nodded.

"Are you kidding? The only thing that'll get this blob of fur worked up is a big bowl of cat food. Other than that he really doesn't care about anything, including other cats." She made a bit of a face. "All he does is snooze, really."

Rin smiled. "Good!" She stood and marched back across the room to her bed. Callie studied her for a moment, then left the cat to his own devices and returned to her own trunk. She lifted the lid and pulled out a pair of Mr. Clean sleep pants and an old T-shirt. She was too tired to unpack.

"What are those?" Sadie asked as Callie changed.

"PJs," she replied. "My uncle bought them for me."

"They're the weirdest PJs I've ever seen," Morgan mused. "Are theyÉ well, mugglish?" Callie nodded, giggling at the term.

"My uncle's a muggle. He thinks all this magic is having a bad influence on my sense of style." 

Rin wrinkled her nose. "I would say he's the one with the bad influence." Callie giggled, then caught sight of Laura. She was standing in a corner, trying to avoid looking at the new student. Callie sighed.

"Maybe, but they're comfy." She turned back to her cat and gently lifted him from the bed. "Just move for a sec, sweetie." The cat lazily waddled towards the end of the bed. Callie threw back the green duvet and climbed in, never feeling so comfortable in her entire life. "This bed is great," she murmured, and one of the other girls giggled a bit. As she closed her eyes, she thought about Danaya, wondering if she was as comfortable as she was. The day was the most stressful one she had ever experienced. Platform nine and three quarters seemed like it had been ages ago. But at the same time, excitement was roiling around in Callie's gut like never before- the adventure she had been waiting for all summer was finally beginning, and it looked like it would be quite an adventure indeed.

With a sigh, she pulled the green curtain on her four poster closed, rolled onto her back and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 


	5. First Day, First Date, First Detention

Crossing the Pond

******************

_Author notes: Version 2.1. Don't much like it, but want to move on with the story. Am grumpy. Grr. Thanks to marie's lais for being a wonderful beta._

Chapter 5: First Day, First Date, First Detention

"Come on then, wake up!"

Callie rolled over from her side to her stomach, burying her face into her pillow and ignoring the voice. "Just a few more minutes, Aunt Ellie," she muttered, groping for a snooze button on the hand that was shaking her shoulder.

"I'm not your Aunt Ellie!" The voice continued. Its owner was lifting Callie by her arm and pulling her into a sitting position. Callie blinked a few times, vision blurred due to her lack of glasses. She squinted at the blonde head in front of her, trying to regain her wits.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around. "Ellie, your hair grew overnight."

"I already said I'm not your aunt!" Molly Whitby pursed her lips, then picked up Callie's glasses and plopped them on her nose. "There, better?"

"Ah-" Callie looked around again. Sunshine was streaming in from two windows facing east high above the beds. All around her the sixth year Slytherin girls were in the middle of getting dressed, brushing their hair and making themselves pretty. "That's right, I'm at Hogwarts," she murmured, twisting the leg of her Mr. Clean pants. "I was sorted into Slytherin." A sudden and unexpected pang of homesickness hit her in the gut, and she slumped down. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to seven," Molly replied, sitting next to Callie on the bed. She was already fully dressed, except for socks. "We usually don't get up until seven or so, but it's the first day and we want to look somewhat decent." 

Callie shot Molly a look to kill. "So I could have slept for fifteen more minutes?" 

Molly just glared at her with cool eyes. 

"Are you sure you're not my Aunt Ellie? She always looks at me like that," Callie said while swinging her legs down to the floor and standing up. She stood on her tiptoes and stretched her arms to the ceiling, meowing in the process. 

Sadie looked over at her from a full-length mirror next to the door. "Did you just meow?" she asked, frozen in place with a hairbrush in her hand. 

Callie nodded, grinning. "Yup. Just something I do." She then reached behind her back and grabbed her right foot, stretching out her legs. Sadie returned to her hair, and Molly walked back over to her own bed to pull on knee socks. The only one missing from the room was Laura Lee.

"Where's Laura?" Callie asked as she stretched her other leg. Morgan looked up from her dresser, also pajama clad.

"She goes out running in the morning," she answered. "She's the second earliest riser here."

"Who's the first, then?"

"Molly. She was up at five this morning."

Callie stood stone still and stared at Molly Whitby, who was struggling with a sock. "You're kidding me." Molly looked up, a bit surprised. She shook her head, then returned to her footwear dilemma. "That's friggin' early!"

"Yup," Rin chimed in from inside her curtained off bed. "But at least she's quiet about it. Unlike Laura, who insists on banging around and waking us all up when it's still dark out." 

"I didn't hear a thing," replied Callie as she finished stretching out. She yawned and plodded over to her trunk, where a fresh set of robes emblazoned with the Slytherin shield was folded in a nice pile. "How did this get here?" she asked, looking back towards the rest of the girls in the room. 

"House elves," Molly replied simply. She was now working on the other sock.

"Huh." Callie curled her upper lip as she began to pick apart the many pieces of the uniform that went under the black work robes. "So what's the weather supposed to be like?" she asked, hopping out of her pajama pants. 

"Why don't you stick your head out the window and find out?" Rin replied, voice tinted with sarcasm. Callie shrugged, then climbed on top of a dresser situated right beneath one of the eastward facing windows. She pushed the window open with the heel of her hand and poked her face outside. The grass was covered in fine, clear dew, and while the air had a cool nip it was thick with moisture and the promise of an unusually hot day. The sky was a deep blue, without a cloud in sight. 

"It's gonna be hot and humid, with a chance of rain this evening," Callie predicted, ducking back into the room and hopping down from her dresser. She then turned back to her uniform, poking at her gray sweater. "Do we have to wear this?"

"You can probably take it off between classes," Morgan answered as she precariously applied a rose colored lipstick. "I do. But it's really nice to have when it gets cold in the winter. Just put up with it; after a few days summer will be gone and there'll be snow on the ground, I promise." Callie nodded, finished with her questions for the moment. She continued changing into her uniform, hopping up and down to put on the same long knee socks Molly had struggled with earlier. She added black Mary Jane shoes as a final touch, then twirled in front of the full-length mirror.

"Not bad!" she chirped, now fully awake. Sadie sauntered up behind her and grabbed her auburn hair, somewhat clumped from the night's sleep.

"Can I play with your hair?" she asked. 

"Suuuuure," answered Callie. "Just don't do anything tooÉ freaky."

"Freaky?"

"ErmÉ weird," Callie answered quickly. Sadie raised an eyebrow slightly, but shook off the answer and summoned Callie's hairbrush. She combed through Callie's locks piece by piece until they ran straight, if not somewhat frizzy, down her back, standing out against the deep black of the school robes. 

"I think it looks nice just like that," Rin commented as she finally exited her bed, fully prepared for the first day of school. 

"But it's Wednesday, and if our schedules are the same as they usually are we'll have potions today. Hair in a potion is not good. It should really be tied back," Sadie answered. 

"I'll bring a hairband and put it in a braid if we actually do any cauldron work," Callie cut in, desperate to get her hair back to herself. 

"How do you usually do your make-up?" Rin was eyeing Callie's face and taking mental note of its features as she spoke.

"I don't wear make-up," the young American answered quickly. "Too much trouble, and it all wears off at the end of the day anyways."

"Not if you use a sealing charm." Rin flipped her curly red hair over her shoulder and reached into her bag for something. "I'll help you if you like."

"It's really okay." Callie smiled, glancing anxiously at her watch. "So when's breakfast?"

"Anytime before classes start at 8:15," Molly answered, joining the rest of the group that was now swarmed about the door. "Once we get our schedules I'll tell you how the week is separated into different subject and course blocks. But for now we should head down to the great hall before all the good seats get taken and all the pastries are gone."

"Sounds good!" Rin chimed, pulling her black robes around her shoulders. She kicked open the door with her toe and marched out into the round lobby that led to the girls' dorms, heading for the stairway to the common room. The rest of the group filed out after her, Molly in the lead and Callie bringing up the rear, feeling rather out of place and uncomfortable. She sighed and glanced down at her watch again. It was 7:00 A.M. 

"MaaaahÉ" she sighed. "Why am I even awake at this ungodly hour? I bet Danny's still sound asleep."

******************

Danaya Ayanada let a great yawn escape her mouth as she stood in the Gryffindor common room amid many other robe-clad students. It was 7:00 A.M.; she had been awake since 6:15. "GeezÉ stupid jet-lag," she quipped, stretching out her arms. "It feels like friggin' midnight."

"Come on then, sleepyhead!" Fred Weasley appeared at Danaya's side, waking her up a bit more with his cheerful voice. He took her by the shoulders and tried to make her move around in a circle. "The more you walk around the more awake you'll be!" he advised. Danaya scowled and turned to look at Fred, staring him directly in the eye.

"Fred Weasley, I swear to God, if you and your stupid brother come bursting into our dorm at six in the morning singing 'Good Day Sunshine' in two different keys one more time I will hex both of your asses so bad you won't even realize what hit you until you're pathetic little piles of dust on the floor."

Fred simply laughed and headed towards the portrait hole.

******************

The great hall was bustling with students as the gaggle of sixth year Slytherin girls walked through the door. Callie took a deep breath and frowned. "Callie smells no coffee," she stated blankly. Molly sighed.

"I'll never understand you Americans and your fascination with coffee," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "It's disgusting."

"Callie does not wake up without caffeination," Callie continued, sounding even more robotic. 

"Coffee is for professors only," replied Molly, "and even then only a few drink it. Otherwise we drink tea here."

"Tea?"

"Yes, tea. Do I need to explain the concept to you?" The girls laughed as Callie wrinkled her nose and shook her head, cheeks tinged with pink. 

Rin grabbed Callie by the arm and nodded her head sympathetically. "Don't worry, a good cup of Earl Grey will get you going better than coffee ever did." Callie didn't look too convinced, but she remained silent. 

The Slytherin table was only about half filled with students, and most of them were crowded as far away from the faculty as possible. The five girls took seats towards the middle of the table, with Callie, Molly and Rin on one side and Sadie and Morgan on the other. Callie looked up towards the ceiling again, staring at the blue sky. "I don't think I'll ever be able to get over the coolness that is this ceiling," she murmured as the rest of the group began serving themselves breakfast.

"That's what we all thought as first years," Morgan answered, voice half muffled by a mouthful of scrambled egg.

"I'm still fascinated by it," Rin chimed in. She also raised her head to the sky, craning her neck to see better. 

"Someday if we're really bored we oughta come in here and lie on the table and figure out what clouds look like," suggested Callie. She nabbed a cheese Danish from a tray in the middle of the table and watched as Rin poured her a cup of Earl Grey. She wrapped her fingers around the golden mug, sniffing cautiously. Her brow furrowed as the scent hit her nostrils. "Oh dear God, that's rancid," she mumbled as she ventured forth to take a sip.

"What was that?" Molly asked. Callie shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing, really!" she answered. She quickly took another sip of tea, trying not to make a face, then settled in to listen to the conversation that ricocheted back and forth between the other sixth year girls. Eventually her eyes began to wander and take in the other students. She noticed Laura sitting with the same black haired prefect who had led the students to the Slytherin common room the night before, and Draco Malfoy chatting haughtily with a few girls, flanked on either side by two huge boys. 

"Oy, Callie!" Molly's voice once again brought the young brunette back down to earth. Callie looked towards her blonde companion, eyes wide with surprise. "We have our schedules," Molly continued, handing Callie a piece of white parchment. Callie began to peruse the paper, memorizing her classes.

"Just as I thought, Potions on Monday and Wednesday," Sadie stated as she gazed at her schedule. "Except it's first thing this year. Last year we had it after lunch."

"I hear some of the Ravenclaws complained about the timeslot last year," Rin chimed in. "They wanted Charms in the afternoon or something." 

Callie looked from girl to girl as they each said their piece about the new schedule. She then looked down at her parchment again. 

**_Schedule for Callista J. Summers, year Six, Slytherin_**

**_Monday/Wednesday_**

_Block 1: Potions_

_Block 2: Charms_

_Block 3: Free Study_

_Block 4: Herbology_

_Midnight: Astronomy_

**_Tuesday/Thursday_**

_Block 1: Defence against the Dark Arts_

_Block 2: Transfiguration_

_Block 3: History of Magic_

_Block 4: Free Study_

**_Friday_**__

_Block 1: Care of Magical Creatures_

_Block 2: Astronomy_

_Block 3: Magical Literature_

_Block 4: Divination_

Morgan leaned over towards Callie, examining her schedule. "Ooh, you're taking that new Magical Literature class," she breathed. "I wanted to, but my father would have murdered me. He's determined to make me a defence against the dark arts expert." She paused. "Either that or an expert in the dark arts in general."

"That kinda sucks," Callie replied, not quite sure how to answer. "So do you want to explain to me how this schedule works?"

Morgan smiled, and then moved aside a few plates so she could point at the schedule from across the table. "Okay. Every day has four class blocks. Mandatory courses are Monday through Thursday; electives are Friday. If you have more than four electives, they take away your free study blocks on the other four days. There's a fifteen-minute break between blocks one and two, then lunch, and then another fifteen-minute break between blocks three and four. Each class is one hour and fifteen minutes long. For example, our first class today, Potions, goes from 8:15 and ends at 9:30. Then Charms goes from 9:45 to 11:00. 11:00 until 12:30 is our lunch break, which a lot of people use to take naps or go for extra help. And then from 12:30 to 1:45 is your free study and 2:00 until 3:15 we have Herbology. Oh, and Mondays and Wednesdays at Midnight we have the Astronomy practical- we need to go to the Astronomy Tower to use the telescope. Got it?"

Callie's eyes had grown wide; her eyebrows furrowed inward in worry. "ErmÉ how about I just latch onto one of you for a few weeks until I get it down?" 

Morgan laughed. "You think it sounds hard nowÉ wait until you find out about the disappearing doors and phantom hallways and migrating stairways."

"Migrating stairways?!?" Callie sighed and shook her head. ÒAnd I thought I couldnÕt be surprised by anything else.Ó

"You haven't seen anything yet," a new voice spouted from behind the girls. Callie looked over her shoulder and came face to face with Molly's twin brother, Marcus. "Danish!" he chirped, yanking Callie's pastry from her hand and shoving it in his mouth. He grinned at Callie's wide-eyed response.

"Dude!" she shouted. "That's my danish!" Marcus removed the danish from his mouth, then gave the half-eaten pastry back to Callie. 

"Here you are," he said cheerfully. "Thanks a bunch!" 

Callie frowned, then gestured in a very crude way with her left hand. "You're an asshole," she snarled. Marcus shook his head, shaggy blonde hair flying in every direction. 

"No. I'm a Slytherin." He then tapped Callie on the head and marched off to chase after a red haired Ravenclaw. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Sorry 'bout thatÉ there's really nothing we can do to control him. We just kind of try to forget that he exists." Callie simply nodded and grabbed another Danish from the same golden tray. 

"Put it back," Laura ordered suddenly, speaking to Callie for the first time ever as she stalked towards the group of sixth year girls. She suddenly appeared behind Rin, dark eyes cold and unfriendly. "We need to head towards the dungeons."

"But I'm hungry!" Callie protested, feverishly protecting her newfound danish. She looked towards Molly for help; Molly simply shrugged. 

"No food in the dungeons, especially during class," Laura stated again. "Let's go then. You don't want to make a bad name for American witches, now do you?" She smirked viciously before stalking off towards the large doorway that led into the entrance hall. 

"Yeesh. Someone obviously got their wand stuck up their rear," Callie muttered, standing up and pushing in her chair. Morgan snickered, covering her mouth, and Molly rolled her eyes. 

"CALLIE!!!!" The giggling was cut off as Danaya Ayanada ran towards Callie and glomped her on the back, smiling and jumping up and down. "Oh my gosh, it feels like I haven't seen you in a year!"

"Danny Danny, YAY!!" Callie cheered back, hugging her friend and jumping in time with the other girl. "Hey, guess what?? I'm a Slytherin!"

"Are you now?" Danaya smiled and hugged her friend again. "Aw, I miss you so much! But you'd probably have killed a few Gryffs by now. Today the Weasley twins came bursting into our dorm singing at the top of their lungs, and-"

"I woulda murdered them," Callie finished. "Holy crap. Want me to beat them over the head for ya?" 

"Please, thanks. That'd be great." 

"So what's your schedule like?" Callie grabbed the white parchment in Danaya's hand and began comparing it to her own. "Hmm. We haveÉ Defence against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Magical Lit and Divination together. That's not bad!"

"Yeah," Danaya said, nodding. "I hear that the Gryffs and Slyths had more classes together last year, but they kept trying to beat each other up so they cut down." Callie twitched her nose.

"Gryffs and Slyths? What, are you on the nickname committee already?"

"Sure!" Danaya laughed, shrugging. "Gryffs, Slyths, Huffs and Claws. Makes fast conversation a lot easier, hmm?" Callie shook her head, feeling a tad embarrassed for her friend, then reached up and ruffled Danaya's hair. 

"That is so typically you," she sighed. "Just don't piss anyone off with it." She paused, fighting down the urge to hug her friend once again. "So I have to go to potionsÉ guess I'll see you at lunch?"

"Sounds good. Just don't go getting detentions within the first five minutes of class like you did last year. And don't be too muggly," Danaya said as a final warning before trotting off to join the sixth year Gryffindors. 

Callie watched her friend's hair sway across her back for a moment, then began striding towards the group of students exiting the building. She caught the sight of Molly Whitby's blonde head and set off at a trot to keep up.

"Molly!" she called. Molly turned around and looked at her. "Don't let me get lost!" Molly smiled and paused, waiting for Callie to catch up. 

"Come on," she ordered. "The dungeons are actually pretty easy to find. They're just beyond our common room and down a bit lower." She took Callie's hand and led her out of the great hall, back towards Slytherin house. The two marched together past the blank wall that served as an entrance to the common room, down a flight of stairs and around a corner until they reached a pair of heavy wooden doors with the Hogwarts coat of arms intricately carved in the center. "And here we are," Molly declared, pushing open one of the doors. It opened into a stone walled room filled with tables, cauldrons, cabinets and shelves of things floating in jars. 

"I see why they call them dungeons," mused Callie as she took in her new surroundings. A few early Ravenclaws, bent on getting a head start in Potions this year before Snape could get the better of them, already inhabited the desks. Sunlight streamed in from two full-length windows on either side of a large desk set on a raised platform at the front of the room. The desk was littered with quills, parchment, a silver cauldron and still more jars. Callie looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"Hmm. It's actually kinda nice down here," she mused. "Like my basement back home. All cool and dry and stuff."

"Your basement?" Molly asked, taking a seat at an empty desk. Callie sat down next to her, watching more and more students flood into the dungeon.

"Oh, you know. An underground room where you store stuff. Sometimes people decorate them just like normal rooms and keep TVs and video games and pool tables down there." Molly raised an eyebrow.

"I know what a basement is, but all that other stuffÉ" She paused. 

"Oh. Well. TVs are Muggle invention Ðtelevisions - things that use electricity to convey picture and sound through a screen. You play video games on a TVÉ you a use machine with a special controller to make people or things on the screen act in certain ways. Usually there's some kind of quest that a character has to go on, and you have to play that character and complete the quest to win. And a pool tableÉ it's like a billiards table. I thought you wizards had billiards?" The room had become eerily silent while Callie was speaking. As she finished, she glanced around to find nearly every student watching her intently, a few with confused grimaces or angry scowls on their face. "What?" she asked a particularly nasty looking Slytherin boy. "My uncle's a Muggle, and I live with him. I've had to adjust."

"But that doesn't mean you have to actually KNOW this stuff," he spat back. "That's just sick. You're a witch, aren't you? Why do you have anything to do with THEM?"

"Because my uncle's-"

"Just be quiet," Morgan cut in, whispering in Callie's ear. "He's one of the ones that particularly dislikes Muggles. He probably hates you now too." Callie's eyes fell to the desk, a shadow creeping over her face.

"Well he should just take his magic wand and stick it up his magic-"

Before Callie could finish the doors to the dungeon swung open once again, and professor Severus Snape strode into the room, black robes billowing in an unseen wind. "Please take a seat somewhere, whether it is where you were last year or not." Instantly, every student in the room sat down. Snape turned around and surveyed the students, eyes narrowed in a glare. "As you'll notice, our class has been moved first thing in the morning on Monday. I'll warn you now, this is not my best time. Nor is first thing in the morning on any day. I expect impeccable behavior from all of you, including the Slytherins, or detentions will be handed out." Callie raised her eyebrows, tapping her fingers on the edge of her desk. Snape noticed the noise in an instant. His eyes landed on her face, and she felt herself go crimson. "Is there a problem, Miss Summers?"

"You're scary," she said without thinking. As soon as the words left her lips, she realized her mistake. Her cheeks turned an even darker red as she covered her mouth with her hand, eyes wide. Around her, many students were trying to muffle giggles. Snape's mouth twisted into a sinister smile. 

"Am I?" he asked, gliding over to Callie's seat. He leaned on the table, inches from Callie's nose, staring directly into her speckled green eyes. "Trust me, young one, you have yet to see ANYTHING scary." Callie stared back into his pale face and beetle black eyes, heart pounding. She wanted to break his gaze, but found it impossible. "You'll do your best to remember not to speak to me or about me in such a manner," Snape continued. "Even if you can't help itÉ being an American and all."

"Yes sir," Callie muttered. More snickering echoed off the walls. Snape stood and surveyed the classroom once again. 

"I will announce your seating assignments, and we will begin on our first project for the year. While you are taking notes I will be passing out a course syllabus. If I hear a word out of any of you while IÕm doing this, you will regret it." Utter silence filled the room. Snape once again returned to the front of the classroom and began calling names and pointing at desks.

"Whitby, Molly, and Callaway."

"Whitby, Marcus, and Dunn."

"Lee and Walken."

The list continued on, until everyone was situated at a desk except for Callie and another girl, an Asian Ravenclaw. She looked up at the American girl and grinned slightly. Callie grinned back, winking.

"Chang and Summers."

Callista Summers and Cho Chang both made their way towards the most front and center desk in the room. "Hi," Cho whispered. Callie raised her hand in a peace sign. 

"Yo."

"What's up?" 

"Not much." Callie looked up towards Snape, who had begun lecturing about sleeping potions. "Wow. I already know this stuff," she murmured in a surprised tone, falling forwards onto her hands. Cho looked at her with wide brown eyes.

"How?"

"I had a lot of trouble falling asleep, especially at schoolÉ still do, reallyÉ so my big brother taught me how to make sleeping potions. They work wonders, especially-"

"MISS SUMMERS!!" Callie jumped as Snape yelled her name, staring fiercely at the two girls. "How many times to you plan to make me profusely angry within the first ten minutes of your year at Hogwarts?!?"

"ErmÉ forty-two?" Callie replied, earning a giggle from her classmates. Cho smiled and shook her head in disbelief.

"Well that's quite a high number," Snape continued. "You already know this then? Why don't you come up and teach."

"UmÉ I'd rather not, sir."

"Then why do you feel a need to interrupt my class if not to share information that is relevant to the lesson?"

The classroom was quieter than death as Callie thought of her response. Finally, she lifted her eyes and spoke softly. "Because the information IS relevant, sir. I'm just expanding on what you're teaching." 

Snape's brow furrowed; the silence in the classroom was deafening. "Miss Summers." 

Callie looked up at Professor Snape, who was glaring down his rather large nose at her. "Yes?" she asked politely. 

"You will serve a detention in this classroom tonight at seven o'clock. If I hear any more out of you I will begin taking points away from your house." Once again, the room was silent. "You wouldn't want to start Slytherin off with negative points, would you?"

"No sir." 

"Then shut up and PAY ATTENTION."

"Yes sir." Callie lowered her eyes to the desk, cheeks burning pink; however, it only took her a moment to notice that Cho Chang was shaking in silent laughter. She picked up a quill and quickly wrote down on a piece of parchment-

_Wow- no one's shown that much nerve against Snape since I started here!_

Callie grinned and wrote back.

_Yeah, well, he's an ass. What do you want me to do about it?_

Cho smiled again, then maneuvered the long sleeve of her robe so it covered up the illicitly exchanged conversation. Professor Snape had ordered the class to take down the notes on the board while he passed out a sheet of project requirements. Callie began scribbling on her parchment, writing down everything lest she be caught slacking off again. She sat stone still as Snape tossed another piece of parchment in front of her face. She perused the requirements, biting her lower lip as she read. She didn't dare make a noise or tell Cho that she was already knew the basic theory behind most of the sleeping potions on the list.

A slight sting on Callie's arm and a soft noise took her attention from the class schedule. She looked over to her right side and found a crumpled piece of parchment sitting on the floor. She deftly leaned down and picked it up, uncrumpling the ball. Inside was a short message written in a scrawling hand.

_Callie-_

_Sweet stuff you pulled. Want to go out sometime?_

_ ~ Marcus_

Callie looked back in Marcus's direction, then checked to make sure Snape had his attention diverted. She quickly turned, stuck her tongue out at him, and then nodded and smiled, showing a thumbs-up sign. Cho watched the entire exchange, still grinning happily. The American girl smiled and turned back to her notes, then glanced at Cho, studying her face as discreetly as possible. She decided to take a chance.

"HeyÉ do you know Japanese?"

"É yeah."

Callie's eyes grew wide with happiness. Cho understood Japanese. The two girls grinned at each other, realizing that they had a new secret language to communicate in and a new bond of friendship. Finally, after all of the communication had ended, Callie looked back up at the board, continuing to take notes. She sighed and let her eyes wander over to Snape, who was whispering to a brown haired Ravenclaw boy. _Well. What a day this is turning out to be,_ she thought as her quill scratched at the parchment. Danaya's prediction had come true; she had received a detention within the first five minutes of class. 

******************

The rest of the dayÕs classes proved uneventful; charms and Herbology picked up right where the girls had left off at Montgomery, with the exception of a few breeds of Venus Fly Trap they had never encountered. Eventually, dinnertime rolled around, finding Callie slumped over the Slytherin table poking at a pile of green peas with her fork. ÒI donÕt like peas,Ó she muttered, utterly depressed and wondering why she had even bothered to take the vegetable. 

ÒTheyÕre good for you,Ó Molly countered as she took a swig of pumpkin juice. ÒFiber or something.Ó

ÒChlorophyll,Ó Sadie muttered with her mouth full.

ÒThatÕs what makes them green, dork,Ó came MollyÕs retort. 

ÒStill donÕt like Ôem.Ó Callie picked up her knife and started lining up the small, round, green vegetables one by one on the flat surface. 

ÒBetter not fling those at anyone,Ó warned Molly. 

ÒYeah, donÕt want to get into more trouble,Ó Marcus said, speaking up for the first time. He was sitting next to his twin, also having a fine time playing with his food. 

ÒShut up,Ó Callie spat, dropping her knife to her still-full plate. She was nervous about the detention and feeling a bit sick to her stomach because of it- food was not what she wanted to be focusing on right now.

ÒSo whenÕs our date?Ó Marcus asked, ignoring Callie's last order. 

Molly nearly choked on her chicken.

ÒDate?!?Ó she exclaimed, flabbergasted. 

ÒDonÕt ask,Ó muttered Callie. She stood and stretched.

ÒDonÕt tell me youÕre dating him,Ó the blonde haired Slytherin girl asked, eyeing her roommate with a wary gaze. ÒYouÕre insane.Ó

ÒYeah, I know.Ó Callie reached across the table towards Marcus and ruffled his short blonde hair. ÒWhat are you doing Saturday?Ó

ÒMeet me on the Quidditch Pitch at 1:00,Ó he replied without missing a beat. ÒAnd try out for the team while youÕre at it.Ó

ÒOoooooh.Ó Molly breathed as if everything had suddenly become clear. Her tone of voice almost sounded relieved. ÒHeÕs recruiting you.Ó 

ÒFor what?Ó Callie turned and looked at Marcus, who gazed up at her from his seat. 

ÒYoo mag uh guh chasuh,Ó he said with his mouth full. 

ÒAnd you would know this how?Ó Callie asked, hands on her hips and lower lip jutted out. Marcus grinned wickedly. He swallowed and stood, marched around the end of the table and returned to stand next to her. He leaned slightly forward, face close to CallieÕs.

ÒYou have the right body type,Ó he murmured, placing his hand on her waist. CallieÕs green eyes grew to the size of golf balls; without thinking, she kicked Marcus in the shins and stuck out her tongue.

ÒGo eff yourself, asshole. ThatÕs the only way youÕll be getting any,Ó she retorted, marching away. ÒNow if youÕll excuse meÉ I have a detention to serve.Ó Her robes flew out around her as she stalked off towards the door, face redder than Gryffindor Quidditch robes. Marcus stared at her retreating figure with a smirk on his handsome, yet quirky, face. Oh yeah. This was love. 

******************

The door to the Potion's classroom was truly an intimidating sight. At least, it was according to Callie's perception. Then again large wooden doors had always intimidated her.

Callie Summers stood outside those doors for the second time that day, fist raised and wondering if she should knock or just waltz in. She finally made to pound on the door when a pale hand grabbed her wrist and pulled it back. 

"No need," Professor Snape said to the startled girl, releasing her arm and pushing the door open. Snape stalked into the room, robes billowing in the usual fashion. 

"UmÉ uh-huh," Callie replied, stepping across the threshold. 

Snape had sat down at his desk and was studying the girl quizzically. Callie squirmed under his gaze while taking her seat up front. Silence permeated the room once again. Then Snape spoke.

"What you pulled today was completely unacceptable," he stated, hardly moving. Callie stared at the desk as he continued. "You mocked my authority as a teacher and stepped completely out of your bounds as a student." Another pause. "Have you thought about your yearlong project yet?"

Callie's head shot up to gawk at the Potions Master. "Huh?" she squeaked, once again failing to utter a coherent sentence. 

"Unless I've been misinformed, you and the other girl are required to take on a year long project in your sixth year at the Montgomery School. The headmistress wishes for you to complete this task at Hogwarts. Or am I mistaken?"

"No, sir," Callie answered. 

Snape stood, walked towards Callie, pulled a stool from beneath a desk and sat across from her. "Have you thought about it yet?"

Callie raised an eyebrow. "It's the first day of class," she said bluntly. "And why are you asking?"

Snape's brow furrowed, but this time in concentration, not in anger. "Well, putting to side your cheek and disrespect for authority, you appear to be quite talented in potion making."

"It's the first day of class," Callie repeated more slowly.

"I understand that, Miss Summers," scoffed Snape. "But I heard you whispering to Chang, and I saw the notes you were writing down- they had details in them that weren't on the board, including a few optional ingredients in most light sleeping potions."

"It's cause I have trouble sleeping," answered Callie quickly. "They're the only things I can make, really." She was now staring Snape directly in the eye, determined to prove- of all things- her own inability at Potion-making. 

"Your transcript from last year says that you received top marks in Potions."

Now Callie was fumbling for excuses. "I got a lot of extra creditÉ?" she attempted. 

Snape smirked. "Nice try." He stood and made his way back to his desk. "I'm serious. I have a few ideas. When you're ready to begin the project, please consult me." He once again settled into his chair and began to weed through a stack of parchment. 

Callie found her mind bogged with questions. She stood as well, stool scraping against the stone floor. "Professor?" she asked. 

"You may go," Snape answered without looking up. 

Callie remained still. "Who the hell are you?" she blurted out. 

This time Snape stopped and looked up, eyes tinged with anger. 

Callie gulped and continued. "Everyone says you're so mean; and even though you supposedly favour Slytherins, you were really strict with me. You were an absolute asshole this morning. But now I come to detention and you ask me not to do hard labour orÉ or scour cauldrons with toothbrushes or somethingÉ but you ask me to work on my project with you. What the hell is THAT all about?" 

Callie was gasping for air- the ever-present silence once again took over the room. It was so deafeningly quiet that Callie wished for a moment she hadn't stopped speaking. Finally, Snape replied.

"Would you prefer to scour cauldrons with toothbrushes?" he asked. "You are an insolent child, Miss Summers, but I recognize potential. And I'll take potential whether it's in the form of a perfect student or a blatant troublemaker." 

"Oh." The uncomfortable quiet reigned again, and Callie turned to leave. 

"You have trouble sleeping?" Snape asked, stopping the girl in her tracks. She turned around and nodded slowly.

"YeahÉ have for a while." 

"Why?"

"UmÉ I have nightmares."

"About?"

Callie hesitated. "Giant tidal waves," she finally answered. 

Snape raised an eyebrow, but let it go. "Do you know the Draught of Dreamless Sleep?" he asked. 

Callie nodded again. "I've heard about it, yeah. But I've never made it."

"Would you like to learn?" Snape's gaze had yet to break from Callie's face. 

Callie felt her previous humility slowly changing into frustration. "Why the fuck are you being so NICE?" she demanded, voice rising. "What the hell IS this? You bitch me out, and then you're all calm, and then you insult me and now you're offering to TEACH me? What the hell is UP with you??"

Snape was silent for a moment. "I will ask you not to use such language around me in the future." He paused. "Would you like to learn?" 

Callie blinked, then shrugged. "Um, sure. I guess."

Once again, Snape stood and walked towards the girl. "Get out your cauldron," he ordered, "and don't think I'm going easy on you, OR being nice to you. The Draught of Dreamless Sleep is not a simple creation; consider it an evaluation of your abilities."

"OkayÉ" Callie removed her cauldron from a shelf and placed it on the worktable, then shifted uncomfortably as she watched Snape dig out ingredients. She eventually let her eyes wander to the recipe on the table, and as she gazed over it, felt her heart sink. 

It would be a long night after all. 


End file.
